


To Belong

by Masters_Brat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Valentine's Day, clichés everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masters_Brat/pseuds/Masters_Brat
Summary: There was one thing I wanted in life: to belong to a man that had no desires in pursuing more than what we had. I wanted that to change, but losing him to the one confession I hadn't been able to make held me back. So I kept moving on with the contract we'd set long ago, in hopes that something miraculous would happen between us.That miracle came from the most unlikely source at a Valentine's Day party and who was I to deny such a gift?





	To Belong

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in AO3 and it's half nausea-inducing fluff, half smut? 
> 
> *shrugs* Eh, what can you do.  
> This mega oneshot of mine was intended to be Porn without a fucking plot, but it took a life of its own and -wow, over 20k words, would you look at that. Why BDSM? Well, pretty sure I self-projected with this one but I've been itching to get down and dirty with this piece for a while and who better to embody these thoughts of mine than Levi? I in no way state that I'm an expert on the topic -pretty sure I mucked things up around here somewhere- but I took delight in knowing that not all dynamics in the scene are the same and some, after a while, grow to be super loving in their own special way. If you're in the scene, and see something that glares out at you, do let me know. 
> 
> A few things I want you to keep in mind:  
> -This Reader story is in 1st POV because I needed the practice.  
> -You won't see (F/N) or the likes in my stories. It doesn't bother me when I read those but it does irk me when I write them. In the end I give you nicknames that relate to the story. In this case, it's Minette.  
> -Reader is taller than Levi. There aren't enough of these out there so of course I'm going to write them.  
> -There are some phrases I wanted to have in French but both translator and I suck at the language. So they're highlighted in italics because I rather have that than horrible translations in my story.
> 
> Please enjoy! And if you see any mistakes point them out to me? I'm sure I got most of them but without solid proofreading from another party it might be anyone's guess.

_Deep breaths, girl, deeeep breaths. You got this. It isn’t the first time you do this, everything will be fine._

…That was some bullshit pep talk, self. Great way to show myself that I’m not as nonchalant about this as I’d like to appear. I let out a huge sigh, hands slowly uncoiling from the steering wheel. It honestly felt like I would melt at any given time but right now I needed to put myself together because fuck, I would not let everyone in there see me like this, especially the man that had thoroughly captured my attention. It would not do to set his alarms off right away. I had a huge surprise set for him and even though the possibility of him guessing something was up was a high one, I would try my best to keep it hushed. At least until I felt good and ready to tell him about said surprise.

One last check in the mirror told me nothing was amiss and so, with my heartbeat still out of control, I finally got out of the damn car, gifts in hand. I’d have to make a second trip to get the rest of the things I’d brought but it would have to be. I was wearing heals, not a usual occurrence with me, so my walking was just a tad stiff. Imagine if I walked all the way to the big ass backyard and face plant all over the floor while trying to look sexy on my non-usual wear while carrying more than what I already had. Yeah, no. Just thinking about it had me anxious enough. It would not do to have that mix with my current nerves. Ah, shit, this better be worth all the hassle I was going through. If he got mad that I’d gone out of my way –and rules- just to surprise him I wouldn’t know what I would do.  Then again, what was life if one didn’t break said rules for once? I’d probably end up enjoying his punishment anyway.

I casually strolled to the side gate, being mindful of my steps as I was way out of practice with heels. Thankfully I spent over an hour in my apartment walking in them to get the hang of things again. Not that I never used them, it was just that I preferred sandals and sneakers and cute ballet flats. You know, comfort above sexiness and all that jazz. However, some occasions called for the needed pumps. Tonight was one of said occasions, and I needed to look my best. Part of the surprise, yeah?

I cursed my luck as I saw the gate had been locked in place. Luckily, I’d been a tad louder than usual and someone had heard my indirect plight. Eren’s head peaked from around the corner of the patio, a grin plastered on his face as soon as he caught sight of me. “Well, if it isn’t _Minette_! It’s about time you showed up!”

I grimaced at the use of the nickname –it had been Isabel’s doing and it had fucking stuck- but let it slide. I was not about to start arguing five minutes after I’d arrived. “I’m not that late… am I?”

Eren’s chuckle said otherwise. “Reiner’s already here, you know.”

“No fucking way,” I exclaimed. There was no way he was here already! Reiner usually was the last one to arrive at the get-togethers, how was it possible that I beat him this time around? It was a first, too. Ah, goddammit. 

“Way,” he laughed. He interrupted me as I opened my mouth to say that, nah, he must be joking, while opening the gate for me. “And he’s brought Berthold and Annie along, so there’s no chance of anyone outdoing your tardiness. You, my dearest, are the last one to arrive.” 

Holy fuuuck. “I can’t believe this.” Did it have to be today, of all days?

I was sure my groan was heard over the thumping bass of the music. Sure enough, Mikasa and Armin popped their heads and offered me sympathetic smiles as Eren helped carry some of my things where the rest of our friends were. “This is a first, _Minette_! What took you so long?”

I groaned again but reluctantly kissed Armin’s cheek in greeting, then Mikasa’s. “I might’ve taken a while to get ready.” And I was not even kidding. I’d started at three in the fucking afternoon to get my shit done and had still taken me forever, apparently. It was now a quarter past nine. The get-together had been scheduled to start at seven. Woot. 

“Well, it paid off. You look awesome.”

I blushed at Mikasa’s comment but smiled nonetheless. “Thank you.”

As the four of us stepped out of the shadows the people gathered there curiously turned to us, and everyone shouted with joy at my presence. Well, some with amusement, I noticed as Reiner stepped towards us. “I get to skip on tardiness punishment tonight, who would’ve thought?”

“Yeah, yeah, shove it, Braun.” As he laughed his ass off at my pitiful situation I wagered a look around me and let my mouth drop in astonishment. The place looked a beautiful mess, red, pink, white and purple everywhere. From streamers to heart balloons; presents to decorations; even the food looked appropriate. You could definitely tell it was a Valentine’s Day celebration. But in that chaos there was order, and it was that order that brought out the wonder of it all. Fairy lights gleamed by the tables next to the bar at the corner, the pool reflecting the lights merrily. The ambience was divine, a mellowed out backyard full of suggestions and comfort that was not misplaced. You could easily get lost in the eyes of your lover if you had one around the place, or have a deep and meaningful conversation with your friends by the canopied tent overlooking the horizon. It was nothing short of amazing.

Speaking of short. “I’m having a hard time believing Levi did this.”

They all chuckled at both my comment and expression. “He didn’t, though he was there supervising our work.”

I grinned at Mikasa. “Must have been quite the day with your cousin.”

“Ugh, you could say that. At least Isabel and Farlan were here to help mellow him out.”

I gasped way too loud at that. “They actually made it?”

“Mhm,” she nodded and then pointed where the two were at –by the karaoke machine. “They’re right over there, if you want to say hi.”

“Are you kidding? Of course I do! Just let me get the rest of my things before I get lost in the madness,” I chuckled.

“Need help?”

“Nah, I got it. You can, however, put these inside somewhere safe.” I handed her the huge vase filled with over three dozen roses of multiple colors. She nodded and took them, leaving my hands free to grab what I had left behind in the car. People saw my retreat and yelled for me to get back to the party and I shouted in return, noisily telling them all to fucking wait until I was good and ready to be thrown into the fray. I knew what they wanted and I grumbled in annoyance. My punishment for being late had been highly anticipated, it seemed. I shook my head as I opened the gate once more. Couldn’t they find entertainment somewhere else? Well, considering this was a first I’d say it would be the highlight of the evening, but I digressed. It would be the mortification of the decade.

I took off the lock of my car with the beeper dangling from my keys, aiming for the backseat. I, however, completely froze on the spot when I took in the man leaning against it, arms crossed, face devoid of emotions. His eyes were another story. He pinned me on the spot with that look, and it lighted up the slow flame that had been building inside of me ever since I planned out the surprise for this particular evening.

It had been weeks ago since this get-together had been planned, weeks ago that he’d told me about our after-the-party date. He’d purposefully told me about it to heighten my anticipation, because the bastard knew just how much I fucking loved being with him on our way out of the ordinary dates. It had been why, mostly out of morbid curiosity and as a slight challenge, I’d come up with the fascinating idea of turning the tables on him. Oh, I hoped he would be pleased at my boldness, but with him it was anyone’s guess.

Right now his grey orbs raked every inch of my delicate frame, leaving nothing untouched by the intense heat behind his irises. I shuddered in pleasure, grateful that at least something was going according to plan. I itched to have him near, wanting his wonderful scent enveloping me as it always did, but I knew he wouldn’t come to me. It was a way of showing me who was in charge. And while on some occasions I tended to challenge said dominance out of pure playfulness, tonight wasn’t the right time for it. So, with trembling limbs and a prayer falling silently out of my lips to not fucking trip, I made my way to where he was.

Surprisingly, my body swayed sensually from side to side, hips shifting, body readying itself for the natural sex-appeal he oozed. He might have once denied such a thing, but when I was near him he couldn’t seem to do so. Not when I rapidly reacted to his powerful aura as I was doing now. He noticed, a small smirk etched on his lips. Oh, he had pride, alright, pride that loved every single reaction he could coax out of me. This was no exception, and I would’ve teased him had I not been so distracted by the damn energy that made me sway to its intense beat.

“Stop.” A command, one that had my breath rush out in excitement and my legs turn to jelly. I was closer to him now, almost two inches apart from each other. He uncoiled from his position, jean clad legs slowly nearing me, taking in my appearance. The muscles hidden beneath his black, tight t-shirt rippled as he moved and my body felt suffused with heat, the fire coiling at the pit of my belly and spreading outwards as he looked at me. I knew he was a predatory man, one that loved the feel of being in charge.

I’d gone against that. My clothing was something he hadn’t chosen for me to wear tonight. Not that we did that every time we met, he let me make my choices sometimes, but for this particular party he’d specified I wear something else, something that currently hung in my closet. It had been a gorgeous, short, tight dress, midnight in color, lace in material. I loved the sight of it, loved how it felt on my skin, loved how it looked. But the dress wouldn’t have fit with my hidden plans and so a change had been necessary. I now wore a flowing, flowery dress, its skirt reaching the top of my knees. The sleeves were long, its neckline a V-shape. It was a different style than he’d chosen but nonetheless gorgeous.

I was proud of myself for withstanding his penetrating stare, his stance as he came to a halt in front of me not that of Levi, my friend, but of the one that tormented me in sensual delight. I kept my mouth shut, waiting for him to speak, as was accustomed between a Dom and his Sub. When he finally spoke, a full body shiver raked my form. His voice was melted honey, its brass a seductive whisper against the harsh nature of his words. “This was not what I specified for you, _brat._ ”

I opened my mouth, ready to excuse myself, but then I forgot that I had to wait for him to give me permission to speak or I’d be in trouble. Guess being outside of his space had my mind doing the conga and forgetting the rules. I wanted to sigh, wanted to talk, but if I so much as uttered a tiny groan without his say I’d be in for a punishment I’d be feeling a week from now.

Not that it was a bad thing for me, mind.

He gave a small smirk when he saw me react just in the nick of time. Of course he would notice my slip. He closed the distance between us, forcefully grabbed my chin and got my face down to his level. “I don’t mind spontaneity. What I do mind is getting blatantly disobeyed. Care to explain?”

The question was not a question. It was the opening I’d been waiting for. “I.. ah…” I cleared my throat as my voice had disappeared in the face of his ~~wonderful~~ assault. “I wanted to surprise you, Sir.”

“Oh?” A thin brow was raised. He might be wont to hide it, but my words had inspired his curiosity to rouse. His thumb snaked to my lips, trailing over the lip-gloss I’d applied as soon as I arrived. “What, pray tell, did you have in mind that needed to override my orders?”

I bit my lip, concentration ebbing at his delicious touch. “Um, well, you see, I…”

He patted my cheek with his unoccupied digits, a tap hard enough to get my cheek slightly red, but not hard enough to be considered a slap. “You know how I feel about mumbling, brat. Speak up.”

Another thing that slipped passed my mind as my senses were overloaded with him on an unanticipated time. At the rate I was going, he was bound to discipline me tonight. A delighted thrill ran up my back, anticipation tightening its hold on me. I released a huge sigh, willing my nerves to ebb away because fucking hell I needed to be as clear as I could to the man before I lost it completely. “A few things, actually.” I pointed at myself, starting from the top of my head, slowly making my way to the tip of my stocking-clad soles. “This… outfit is the giftwrapping. You’ll get to see your surprise when you take it off.”

At that he raised both his brows, lips partially opened in… was that disbelief? But as quickly as it had come it disappeared, leaving a frown in its wake. “Even if you had me in mind, you deliberately defied me. You know what this means.” I panicked slightly. Yeah, I knew what that meant. But was he going to act on it now? Right where we were? He disliked blatant PDA. Hell, he’d shied away from my thoughts on public sex when speaking about it once. Were his intentions what I thought they were? “Bend over the trunk.”

Holy fucking shit. My brain short-circuited at his order, not believing a single minute of this. It caused me to not immediately comply, his frown darkening slightly. His grip on my chin intensified, fingers digging into my cheeks. “I said, _bend over the fucking trunk._ ” The edge to his guttural voice was an instant slap to my senses and I moved, half dragged by his hold, stumbling a bit in my haste. I felt my ankle bend slightly and I gasped, though thankfully it wasn’t anything serious, I could tell as I shifted and got into position. One of his hands gripped the back of my neck after it moved my braided hair aside, the other trailing over my thigh. I lamented the thought of losing one surprise to the moment, but things tended to spiral out of control where he was concerned. I’d been ready just in case something like this took place before we got to his playroom, still holding on to a few more surprises in store for him –like the one currently pinching my very sensitive nipples.

His breathing was even, a control I found myself envying more often than not. Then the edge in his voice melded sweetly with the guttural grumble of approval at what he found on the wake of his touch. “A garter belt, brat?” He pulled it back and let it snap against my skin, causing me to gasp. “Hn, it’s tempting to forgive your slights now that I have a clear idea of what’s beneath your pretty dress.” His hand rose the skirting of the dress, air hitting my exposed backside in cool rivulets. Another low rumble of approval left his throat, and while I was sad that the main surprise was being uncovered now I bit my lip in satisfaction. He might not like his orders getting disobeyed, but I could tell he very much liked what he saw. I was tempted to smirk his way, but that temptation fled when he said, “But no, I’m not in the mood to forgive anything tonight.” His touch left me breathless, a tinge of uncertainty at how hard he would be with me creating the beautiful chaos that I was now familiar with. Up and down it caressed, over my lace covered ass, taking in the contours of every malleable part of it. He breathed his next words on my lower back, creating goosebumps on their wake. “Three spankings are in order. Tell me why you deserve each one as my hand falls on your ass.”

I nodded, but amended the action immediately. “Yes, Sir.”

Not even a second later his hand parted from my flesh and I held my breath. The hard slap on my flesh ripped the air out of my lungs and I cried out, in pain, in pleasure. It made me forget, for the time being, that we were outside and anyone could fucking see us. It in turn made me forget that he was expecting an answer, though at this he wouldn’t hurry me. He might be harsh, but he had his mercy in the small things. And right now he was letting me regain my breath enough to get control of my thoughts and do as he’d asked. “I… for disobeying your orders and changing outfits.” His palm fell again, harder than the last. I swallowed my cry on a choke, though a whimper managed to get through. “For mumbling,” I whispered in between breaths, air raking in and out of my lungs in a mad hurry to replenish itself and regulate the beats of my heart. But then his third, and last, smack upon my flesh rendered the point moot as it rushed out of me in a loud shout that had me biting my tongue in urgency, as I wanted no one to witness this moment between us. “For hesitating when you gave me an order,” I gasped in between pants, a single tear rolling down my cheek from how fast I’d broken to him. He always had this power over me and I fucking loved it. I was a masochist for him, after all.

My legs were shaking; my ass was burning; my core readying itself for anything he threw my way. The sweet caress that pressed against my reddened, stinging back made me mewl in delight and I could tell my little sound had him smirking. I felt him moving, felt his lips softly kiss my ass cheek as he said, “Good girl.” Then he got me decent again in no time at all, turned me around and pressed himself against my body. My backside dug uncomfortably against the edge of the trunk but I held my complaints in, not wanting to spur him on further. At least not right now.

I could feel the outline of his cock against my thigh, a move he’d deliberately made to show me how much this affected him without actually expressing it. It was another one of his subtle ways of being vulnerable around me, and after the slight public display we’d just made, and the exposed spot he’d thrown me to, it was his silent truce. His arms encased my waist, head tilting to meet my eyes but I in no way minded. Hell, his stature wasn’t something that put me off, not when he radiated so much power, a power he didn’t like to flaunt but was noticeable anyway. “Any more surprises I should be aware of?”

After my heart calmed down and he softly wiped the tear away, I tentatively reached out to him, wanting to settle my hands on his chest. A slight nod was all the permission I needed. “Um… there might be more, but I’d really love it if at least one of them made it to the room.” Specifically, I wanted to keep the one that hid behind the top part of my dress for our private time. I wanted to carve his reaction to memory, a reaction I wanted nothing to influence in any way.

His brow raised again, though a small smirk adorned his features. “You’ve got more?”

“Yes, two.”

 **“** Show me the one you’re willing to give me now **.”**

I shakily nodded and walked over to the rear door, retrieving the packages I came to get and setting them on top of the car. The last thing I required was nestled in my bag where I’d brought the things needed for our later escapade, and I shuddered in excitement when I both found it and handed it over to him. I didn’t have to say anything, not when he knew what it was.

His low chuckle made my core glisten with more of my essence, the juices flowing freely after our heavy, yet short session. “Naughty, naughty, sweetheart,” he rumbled out as he placed the tiny remote controller inside his pocket. “I assume it’s already in place?”

I nodded, feeling the little, egg-shaped vibrator inside my clenching walls. Yeah, I’d been wearing the damn thing inside me ever since stepping out of my abode. And yes, I had made myself get used to the sensation before I came over because with heels this shit would be impossible. I hadn’t turned it on, however. It would not do to get used to that particular sensation after I presented Levi with it. He would know, and the surprise would be nothing but disappointment in my actions. This right here was solid proof of how much I trusted him with my body, with how well he manipulated it to bring out the best in me, out of me. His control wasn’t feared, not in the slightest. On the contrary, I waited with baited breath for the things he thought of that could bring me ultimate pleasure **.** Every time he’d done something new to me, with me, had left me reeling in wonder at how good it made me feel. It was wonderful, to have someone else know me just as well as I did myself.

He shut the door as I settled the final package on the top of my car and took me in his arms again. I was insanely glad he wasn’t put off by my heels and the bigger difference it made on our heights. Normally I topped over him, but with the added inches it was more than usual. He gave me a onceover and growled low in his throat. “Hn, can’t wait to kick these assholes out of here and have you all to myself. You look stunning.”

His compliment made me blush. It meant so much, with Levi. He had accordingly punished me for my slights, but he was honest where it counted. I loved that honesty sometimes. His blunt nature would never leave me second-guessing anything, and that was something I really appreciated. “Thank you,” I smiled through my blush.

He was pleased I’d accepted his compliment. There had been a time where it had been hard to do so and he’d disciplined me thoroughly for doubting the beauty that I carried within. My self-esteem had been a fragile thing until Levi came around, and he had helped me get through many obstacles along the way just to see me flourish. It was something I could never thank him properly for, not when I owed him so much for it.

He got nearer, lips brushing against my collarbone. I gave him a bit more access because holy Lord it felt so good to have his touch on my skin. As I trailed my fingers through his ebony tresses, however, a thought occurred to me. “May I ask you something?”

I could easily tell his sass was coming when he slightly snorted. “You just did.”

I deadpanned but chuckled at his return to his social self. “Come on, pleaaseee?” I strained the word, knowing it would tug at his heartstrings, the ones he kept hidden from those outside of his circle. He frowned at it, because he knew it would work, and I grinned, because I had him where I wanted him for now.

“Alright, shoot.”

“Why where you waiting for me out here?”

“Because, brat, I had to take care of this little problem of yours as soon as I saw your, ah, outfit.”

I smiled. Of course he would do that. Since he was being chatty I shot him with another question, too curious for my own good. And, well, it was weird seeing him behave like this in public, even with no one around. “Is there a reason why you punished me out here?”

“No,” was his immediate answer.

It made my internal alarm flare and I sighed, softly tracing his jaw with the tips of my fingers. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“There’s nothing to tell.”

“I beg to differ, old man.”

He nipped at my digit in slight reprimand at the use of one of my nicknames for him. “Watch it, _Minette_.” I groaned a bit at the nickname. Yes, he called me that too.

I wanted to heed his warning, but my heart was involved now. I knew something was affecting the man, and while I wasn’t one to pry I did worry for him. He noticed my worry, sighed as I shifted my eyes to look away from him. It had been part of our rules, once long ago, to not let our hearts be involved in the treacherous path that it sometimes led us through. But it had inevitably turned into what we’d both feared, and while all we called this was a friendship with very mutual benefits, everyone saw that it was more than that. I felt it too, but I was so afraid to lose him that I didn’t want to risk it by blabbering about how much I felt for him. I let out a soft sigh, heart aching for him and wanting to ease his worry however it could, crying out at how unfair it was that it couldn’t.

His own sigh, and the sweet call of my name, had me facing him once more. “I needed the quick release. Work has been stressing my ass out more than necessary.” And of course his preferred outlet for said stress would forever be what we did inside that room of his.

“Oh Levi,” I whispered, knowing without words that I was allowed to say his name now that he was out of his space and had gotten what he needed for the moment. “You know I’m happy to be of service anytime you need it.” And I would never judge him for it, not when I thrived in my own pent-up releases with him and his ministrations. He saw that resolve in me, tightened his hold around my waist as he leaned into my touch. A soft kiss on the inside of my wrist was his quiet thank you and I smiled at it. “Let’s go back to the party,” I said after a quiet moment of us holding each other. He nodded and signaled for me to go ahead, the things I came to get on both our arms as we went through the main entrance this time.

The kitchen was thankfully devoid of the people he usually allowed inside and we had a few minutes of silence as we set the things on the counter. He surveyed what I had brought, whistled softly under his breath. “You sure outdid yourself.”

I smiled as I set the strawberries inside the fridge. “I aim to please,” then I winked his way, because that was something I usually said while kneeling for him. He smirked at my chosen words, neared me as I stood. “Some of these are for later, though.”

“I hope you’re not planning on food play as one of your surprises,” he deadpanned.

“Heeeell no, you know how I feel about that shit.” Honestly, I hated the feeling of sticky substances on my skin –though there was one absolute exception, if you catch my drift.

“Hn.”

I set the bottle of champagne aside, and then I stacked the packages of sweet and salty snacks to set by the outdoor table where everyone could grab some without having to come indoors. Levi had a strict rule when the get-togethers were hosted at his place: unless he specified otherwise, no one was to come inside the house. He loved each and every one of his friends, but he did not trust them to keep his place as clean as he always kept it. It was amusing, to say the least.

Levi stood behind me as I busied myself taking out the snacks and setting them on pretty trays, his firm grip stroking my sides sensually. “So. Any way I can convince you to spill out the last surprise you have for me?”

I held my breath at his touch, though I couldn’t help but chuckle at his curiosity. “Nu-uh, you’ll wait like a good little boy for your gift after spoiling one of them.”

The harsh bite he delivered on my shoulder was the reminder he gave me to thread carefully. “I’ll let that comment slide –for now.”

Ah shit, that would surely bloom into an instant mark. I pouted at it, though it was a harmless pout. He knew how much I loved biting, after all. I stared at him over my shoulder, wanting nothing more than to have his lips on mine in that special way that made my everything melt. But I knew it would not be. Those he left as rewards after I’d thoroughly pleased him. And since I had misbehaved there would be no kisses tonight, as far as I could tell. I sighed resignedly. Rules were rules, and while I could get away with breaking the most innocent ones this was not one of them. It would cross the invisible line we’d set, and that was a no-no. “Let’s finish getting this ready. We’ve stalled long enough.” He frowned at my obvious dismissal. What did he expect, after being so close to me like that? What did he want me to do? Act like this wasn’t ripping me apart? I wondered why I kept up with this contract of ours if all it was doing was tearing my heart to itty-bitty pieces. But then I remembered how much of a masochist I was and had my damn answer. “Besides, I want to say hi to Isabel and Farlan. I haven’t seen them in so long.”

I knew I had him there. He could never say no to anything related to his adopted siblings. “Alright,” he sighed and let me go, just as there was a knock on the glass door that led to the patio.

Hange’s head peaked inside, a huge grin plastered on her face. “You can’t escape your punishment forever, _Minette_!”

I blanched. I’d completely forgotten about it! I felt Levi’s amused stare on my back. “This should be interesting.”

“You traitor,” I gasped as he pushed me towards Hange. “Wait! I still need to finish preparing-!”

“Go, you damn brat. I’ll wrap things up here.” He got closer, whispered, “After all, your punishment awaits.”

As Hange hauled me over with excitement I shivered at his suggestive words, momentarily distracted by the power he had over me. My eyes stayed glued to his before I disappeared behind the few bushes keeping the kitchen out of sight, because goddamn the fire that briefly flashed behind his eyes was to die for. Hell, I think I almost did with how hard my heart was pounding.

Hange pulled me by the arm all the way to the bar where Erwin, Mike, Nanaba and Gelgar happily chatted away. As we sped by the rest loud cheers, hoots and whistles met our wake and I flipped them all off, knowing that what was about to come would not be good for me. Hange practically launched me towards Mike –he was seated at the bar-stool next to a laughing Gelgar- and went behind the bar.

“Are we ready?” Hange gleefully asked Erwin who chuckled as she smacked him on the arm.

“Everything’s set,” then he turned towards me, a dark blue bottle in hand. I knew what that bottle held and I immediately shied away from it.

“Oh no you don’t!” That had been Nanaba and she chortled when she caged me by the bar’s side. Between her and Mike there would be no escaping this.

“Do I have to?” I really, really, _really_ didn’t want to go through with this.

“Stop your whining and take your punishment like a boss!”

I snorted. “Gelgar, hon, that’s a very outdated meme.” I took pleasure at his splutter and blush. Then I took in the drink being poured in a shot glass by Erwin and lost that tiny, happy sparkle. There was no label on it, but everyone here knew who had made it.

It was Hange’s concoction.

Goddamn, the smell alone could intoxicate a whole country. No one had ever guessed what the damn mixture was made out of. It had, however, knocked out Reiner by the fourth shot that one time he’d been super, duper late to a get-together at Erwin’s. Well, to be fair, he’d also had two tequila shots, a handful of beers and a glass of wine. Still, I was scared of the damn thing, mostly to how I would react to it. I hadn’t had the pleasure of tasting Hange’s mix and I would’ve loved to keep it that way. I never thought my plan for Levi would backfire somehow, Jesus Christ.

A grinning Hange handed me the glass and I reluctantly took it from her grasp. “You know the rules, dear! One shot for being late, and one for each hour that you missed.”

“Dammit, I forgot about that last part,” I groaned.

“Well, it’s a good thing I like to remind those in peril about the rules,” she chuckled.

I couldn’t believe I was about to go through with this. I didn’t want to get wasted, not tonight! Ah, where could I find mercy in this godforsaken place? However much I prayed for it I knew I’d find none so I steeled myself, readying my body for what was to come –

“Wait! Wait, wait , _wait_ , how could I forget two important things?” That was Hange and she had restrained my wrist, making the drink go everywhere. As he snorted Erwin asked for the glass and refilled it, and I was close to saying thank you until I remembered that, hello, I SO did not want to go through with this. “Here, love, you’ll need this afterwards.” Ah, yes, a paper bag, because almost no one handled the drink too well. And of course this was Levi’s place. It wouldn’t do to barf up his backyard no matter how intimate we were with each other.

I sighed but took it. “And what’s the other thing you forgot?” 

“Shorty, you’re finally here!”

He grunted as he crossed his way to Erwin. “You know I’m not going to miss out on this, shitty glasses.” He then stood there, looking expectantly at me, and I let out an involuntary whine at the fucking bastard for once again betraying me.

“Well, that settles it. Everyone, get your cameras ready!”

“We’re filming the whole thing, Hange, don’t you worry about it!”

That had been Petra, and I was as shocked as I felt. Petra, sweet angelic Petra egging this on? And dearest Krista clapping and cheering next to a whistling Ymir? Oh my God, this was going to be the mortification of the century, not decade, fucking hell. And with Levi staring on? I could literally hear the cogs behind his mind whirring. I could tell he would finish what had been started if I backed out of the tardiness punishment. Part of me wanted to risk that, Levi was a way better option than the unknown substance an inch away from my lips. But with everyone staring and my bit of pride at stake? I sent a small prayer up to Jesus in Heaven to help me get through this, promising I’d be a good little angel from now on if I came out of this alive.

I pinched my nose –at least that was allowed- and threw back the thing in one go.

As the whole backyard exploded in cheers and laughter I set the glass down hard, coughing and choking at the fucking aftertaste. Holy _shit_! “The hell IS in this, Hange?!”  

The answer, unexpectedly, came from a smirking Levi. And, well, Hange was laughing her ass off on the floor so she couldn’t quite answer me. “It’s fucking horse-piss, that’s what.”

I couldn’t agree more. And to think I had to do two more shots of this… this… concoction from hell! Ugh! I could already feel my stomach churning. That was _so_ not good. I really didn’t want to throw up in front of everyone, especially Levi. What an embarrassment that would be. This time the shot was served by my tormentor, his smirk still clear as day. “Bottom’s up, brat.”

“Fuck you too, old man,” I groaned out as I hurriedly downed the second shot, grimacing as it burned my esophagus. It almost came back up but I willed that shit down. By God’s grace and divine miracle it stayed put, and I was able to put the glass down for the third, and last, shot.

I was annoyed that he was enjoying this too much, and I was this close to snapping at him for it. “I should just rip off your surprise and leave you hanging, you jerk,” I mumbled as I covered my lips, burping out the nasty flavor.

His brow raised, his smirk deepened. “What was that, sweetheart? Couldn’t hear you over the fucks I give.”

“Pretty sure you gave one earlier, short-stuff,” I smirked back, knowing this was normal banter between us.

When he gave me the small glass he held and pulled me by the wrist, stared straight into my soul as his thumb caressed my lips. “That was out of place, don’t you think?” Oh fuck. He chuckled at my wide eyes. “I’ll enjoy cleaning that filthy mouth of yours later. Now finish your drink like a good little girl before I make you swallow it.”

His whispered, fervent words had me doubling over, dizzy with the sudden fire he ignited in me. The double entendre of that sentence wasn’t lost on me and I almost groaned at the vivid image that formed behind my lids –me, kneeling, taking his cock inside my mouth as he fucked it senseless. Mike helped steady me, and the sudden reminder that there were people all around us had me blushing something fierce. Shit, at least they knew of Levi’s ways. I wouldn’t know what to do if they hadn’t. Though I had to wonder why he was being more open about this tonight than he’d ever been. He’d said he needed the release earlier, and if I didn’t know the man I’d say he had lied. He hadn’t, but now that he’d teased me for the second time that night out in the open I wondered. Was there something else behind the first reason he’d given me earlier?

My thoughts scattered back to the present when he pressed the glass to my lips, a silent warning. He didn’t have to tell me twice, not if I wanted another ~~delicious~~ punishment to be added to the incrementing list. Hoping against all hope that the third wouldn’t make me explode I sucked it in, setting the glass back down once the deed was done. Everyone present gave me a round of applause for making it this far and I turned towards the group, bowed low as I flipped them off again with both hands.

“Let the party start, bitches!”

I snorted at Connie’s shout but laughed all the same, soon being enveloped by the wonderful vibe that my friends inflicted me with.

** oooOooo **

An hour into the party and I was a tad tipsy, though I’d kept the alcohol consumption to a minimum. It helped that I kept eating as I flounced around the place, talking to everyone. I asked Eren how his band was doing, now that we barely saw each other at college. Things were going smooth and with the recent addition of Ymir on the drums –their old member had left due to a horrible car accident he’d had- the band had once again grown in popularity. Not that it had stopped being popular, but their recent hiatus had put a damper on things. Jean still played the guitar, Armin was still on the bass, and sweet Marco played the keyboard and sang as backup. It was a kick-ass band, to say the least.

“Are you still working part time on campus?”

I nodded as I chewed on a chip. “Hm, yeah, still there, still working for Mr. Moneybags.” That was the nickname we’d given to our University’s President. Credits were a fuck-ton to pay and with all the fees added in the mix? It was ludicrous.

Both Eren and Armin laughed while Mikasa smirked. “Ah man, must be a pain, dealing with all that damn paperwork, especially now that a new semester started.”

“It is, but I manage,” I shrugged. “Helps pay the bills. Besides, not everyone can be in an awesome band and get paid for it.”

“You can always join ours,” he winked, and I immediately shook my head as I chuckled. He’d been trying to get me to join him ever since he heard me drunkenly sing this one time over at Hange’s. I wasn’t a great singer, but I could sound awesome when I wanted to.

“Thanks but-”

“You’ll pass? Figures.”

Again I chuckled but turned towards Armin, effectively putting a halt on that part of the conversation. After congratulating the little nerd about his position as an intern over at Erwin’s firm and politely asking Mikasa about her mother’s condition, I waved and told them I’d meet them later. After that I stopped by Sasha’s and Connie’s adopted loveseat –Levi had given the title to the damn thing after they had been caught heavily making out there by the man- because Reiner was there and I owed the man a little something-something.

Shushing the other two as they spotted me while Reiner ranted about his football team crushing the competition, I raised my hand –and smacked the back of his head hard. “Ow! What the hell was that for?”

“For not being late, you bastard!” I hit him again, because fuck him.

He managed to evade a third hit as he guffawed and stood. “Come on doll. Be happy that I made it in time for once. Besides, it’s not like I have someone to look pretty for,” he winked as he hugged me by the waist, leading us to the food table.

I blushed as I pushed him off of me but smiled nonetheless. “You’re an ass, Braun.”

“Says the one who came out of fucking nowhere and smacked the shit out of me,” he grumbled.

Ymir and Krista called me over and I left Reiner to his perusing of food, smiling wide at the beautiful angel seated next to her tall devil in heels. They congratulated me for keeping my hold of Hange’s drink –I had yet to throw it back up, and the queasiness had disappeared, thank fuck- and spoke of nonsensical things for a while. Both Jean and Marco joined us a while after and spent some quality time together in harmony.

“Hey, anyone up for a drink?”

I looked to Jean and instead of asking him to bring me a beer I offered to go with him. In truth I wanted to be near Levi again. I needed to recharge my energy with his, to remind us both that while we were busy spending time with our friends I was around if he needed me, if I needed him. It was something we hadn’t explicitly spoken about, but our existences seemed to gravitate towards the other without much thought put behind the actions and that was how this… thing came to be when in public, when at parties. It was weird, yes, but I’d grown used to it. However, as we reached the bar Levi was nowhere to be seen, and I could fucking feel my pout as that fact registered.

Hange noticed, of course she did. She chuckled as she offered me a drink. “He and Erwin went to get some ice at the gas station. A certain idiot forgot to bring some.”

For the second time that night I had the pleasure of hearing Gelgar splutter. “It wasn’t my fault I had no cellphone reception and the text you sent me got here five minutes ago!”

I cracked a smile, “Haven’t you given some thought to updating your cell?” Seriously, flip phones were so last decade. Ugh, that was a bitchy thought to have, self.

“No way, I can never wrap my head around those damn things you call phones nowadays.”

“And here I thought shorty had it bad with technology,” Hange snickered.

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” I giggled along with her because the memory of a pissed of Levi trying to use a tablet for the first time was too damn precious and hilarious.

“So Hange,” started Nanaba, “will you tell us now what the hell is in that stuff?”

With the topic change I drifted a bit, paying half-mind to what was going on with the three as I stared at my surroundings. Everyone seemed so happy there, their cares gone for a while. It was why we held these gatherings whenever it was possible to get everyone together for a few hours. A lot of them held insanely stressful jobs and needed the damn breather. The idea had been first struck by Erwin, or so Eren told me when he first invited me to one of these events. Soon the idea was liked by the rest and plans had been formed to host the first gathering over at Erwin’s. It had been such a huge success they had decided to hold one each month, if they could. Of course everyone put their two cents in and helped with the cost, and of course they took turns hosting –at least the ones who had big enough houses. The get-togethers had been going on for years now and they had never been skipped. A ritual, Hange called it, and she was damn right on that one.

I was glad Eren had made me a part of this a few months after we met. It had been a time of great peril for me and in offering a distraction he had asked me to tag along with his friends.  Thanks to that –and to the fact that I’d braved my situation just to be in a bunch of stranger’s company- I met this beautiful crowd that I now called my chosen family. It made me incredibly happy that they had taken me into their fold, after a while.

Excusing myself and taking those thoughts with me I made my way to the karaoke station, aiming for the two that had, for some reason, disappeared after I said hi to them earlier. Currently, I sat by Isabel and Farlan, happily listening to their anecdotes of their time in France. They, along with Levi, had all grown up together under circumstances best left forgotten, though at a point in their lives they’d been taken in by a lovely old crank that had never been able to have children. She’d fallen in amusement with them, as Farlan liked to put it, because the day she had found them they’d been stealing from her next door neighbor –and she hated his guts. She’d recently passed away and it was mostly why these two adorkable idiots had been spending time in France. She’d left them everything in her will –two homes, a shop and a small farm on the French countryside. How amazing was that?

Since Levi had a job of his own here in lawsuit he couldn’t very well abandon it. Erwin would grab him by the balls if so. Levi was, after all, the best at what he did and no one could say otherwise. It was because of his place here that he’d signed his share to his adopted siblings, occasionally helping them when they needed it. They had put up a fight to stop their brother from giving away his part but Levi had been adamant. He could barely take a breather as it was. Why the hell were they expecting him to constantly travel back and forth between his new and old home? It was bogus, as he’d put it.

“What about you, _Minette_? How have you been?”

I wanted to shy away from that question, but this was Isabel. She could be just as stubborn as her big brother sometimes, and when she sensed something troubling her friends she would not rest until she heard what was up. I sighed. “I’ve been better.”

“That doesn’t sound too good,” she frowned and I chuckled.

“No, it doesn’t huh.” So I told her some of the things that had happened in her absence, mainly about college, my job and my sick father. And then, as she expressed how sad she was to hear that my life wasn’t going according to plan and Farlan excused himself to go to the bathroom, I confessed the one thing that had taken over my mind tonight. “Isabel, have you noticed how weird Levi is acting tonight?”

She frowned again, this time in confusion. “Not that I’ve seen.”

“Hm, then it must be my imagination,” I sighed.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation and- Can I sit?” That was Petra, and she smiled apologetically our way. We both smiled and waved for her to take a seat, apology waved away with our hands. “It’s not your imagination. He’s been weirder than usual. Even at the office he’s been out of it.”

Wait, what? “Come again, Petra?” He always kept his personal life out of work, everyone knew that. Hearing Petra say that had me feeling… odd, worried, confused.

“He’s been more, ah, vacant than usual, if you know what I mean. I was wondering why that was and wanted to ask you if something happened between the two of you…?”

She left the question drift, clearly asking me without prodding to fill in the blank for her. Problem was I was just as dumbfounded by this as she was. “I- no, nothing has happened. Well, apart from the obvious,” I couldn’t believe I was blushing at that but there it was all the same. But then a thought struck me and I could feel my eyes widening a bit. “Wait, no way.”

“What?” Isabel asked, a bit lost but catching up quickly to where we were.

To say or not to say this? Fuck it, I pushed on, needing to solve this little mystery Levi had inadvertently set upon us. “He, ah, you know how he dislikes PDA? And we barely even touch outside his privacy?” They nodded. “He, um, _met_ me by the car a while ago, if you catch my drift. And then by the bar he-”

“Oh no!” Petra’s exclamation had me reeling, though I had no time to question it as she suddenly went into rant mode. “I think he might’ve heard us talk about Gunther’s crush on you.”

And that blew my mind away. “Huh?” Gunther… had a crush on me? Since when? Why? Didn’t he know I was with Levi, sort of? Shit, everyone here did. Why was Gunther any different?

“Well that’s not good,” uttered Isabel. “Levi isn’t the jealous type, but he _is_ territorial. Did he say anything to Gunther about it?”

Petra shook her head while my head swam in confusion. “Not that I’m aware of. Still, if he knows then that explains why he hasn’t spoken to him in over a week.”

“Ah, big bro’s distancing himself from the other party before he does something he’ll regret.”

“Wait, wait, wait, hold up,” I bewilderedly exclaimed. “Why would he do that to one of his friends? Why would he act out of character at work, of all places?” And why had he felt the need to touch me like he had in public? It was nothing short of perplexing.

Both girls turned to look at each other, then at me, then back at each other. The grins they sported were eerily similar but I could not read into them as much as I would’ve loved to. And then Farlan chose to show up, effectively putting a stopper on the conversation. “Well ladies, it’s been fun catching up.” Petra went back to her fiancé, leaving a smirking Isabel and a bewildered self behind. Jesus Christ, come over and turn my head upside down like that then leave, why not. You know, for such a sweet lady Petra could be inherently evil sometimes. Guess that’s what made her an excellent candidate as Levi’s subordinate.

“Hey, you alright?” Farlan asked. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”

“Or something is right,” I sighed, shaking my head to clear it of the fog that had settled in it. “I’m going to go and grab another beer. You guys want one?”

They both declined, stating they wanted to remain clearheaded the rest of the night in case Levi needed them to help clean up after the party was over. I nodded in understanding and once more went to the bar, dejected at the sight. Still no Levi. I grabbed the bottle from the fridge and I overheard Hange talk about how sad she was that Moblit had to be on a trip tonight and couldn’t make it. Then I went to sit by the pool, trying to calm my racing thoughts down as I stared at the light’s refection on the water’s surface. What the hell had Petra and Isabel meant? And why the secret grins? Couldn’t they have explained what was up before Farlan had showed up? Now I had a bustling head full of questions and no answers, and that annoyed me to no end. Taking a swig of my drink, my eyes fell by the tent and consequently landed on Annie and Berthold.

The sight of the two quietly talking, heads together, soft eyes on each other, had my breath hitching. Both of them lived like Levi, having a wonderful, blooming relationship with each other that left me raw with envy. Not at them, but at what they had. That’s exactly what I desired with Levi, exactly the point I wanted to make but couldn’t because my fears stopped me every damn time I tried. Every single time he left me back home I cried myself to sleep because I missed his warmth so damn much it wasn’t even funny. How could I stay like this? How could I live like this, knowing that the man I needed could be lost forever in the wake of my growing feelings for him? I wanted to stop my heart from beating for him, I really did, but as the saying went, the heart wants what it wants.

As I kept staring their way I started to wonder. What would life be like in a permanent relationship with Levi? How would he behave? What would our lifestyle entail? What changes would there be? Would I be more of a brat to my Sir just to spice things up and keep him on his toes? Would I crawl my way to him in reverence and respect as he called me over after a nice meal shared in each other’s company? Would we try new things that would take us over the limit I’d set for myself? I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I hastily wiped it away. This was not the time or place to ponder about things best left untouched and get sentimental about them.

Yet after a while I decided to have my curiosity stroked, at least for a little while. It wasn’t like I would get the chance to live it, right? I decided to have a go at it and talk with Berthold about life as a Sub in an official relationship. Though to actually talk to him I needed Annie’s permission, and to get said permission I needed to ask Levi to acquire it for me. Both Annie and Berthold were in the D/s community as well, and they explicitly knew of mine and Levi’s dynamics. We’d met occasionally in both kink events and at the club when we chose to go. Since I was in the scene, unlike the rest of our friends, her rules applied to me where Berthold was concerned.

When I began this ordeal with Levi, however, I hadn’t been aware of it and had tried to hold a conversation with the man to no avail. He wouldn’t address me, wouldn’t even look my way, and while I had ranted about how much of an ass he was being to me both Levi and Annie had intervened. Levi had profusely apologized, in his own way, for my misbehavior and had called me a good for nothing brat in her presence. That had been a night to remember, and by that I meant he’d hurt me, bad. At the time I didn’t understand what it entailed to be a true Sub and I’d uttered my safe word, left in a storm. Because Levi has always been a persistent ass he had come after me and had patiently explained the situation. He’d managed to make me understand that every dynamic in our community was different, and had coaxed me back into it by refusing to give up on teaching me the life, not when he’d started working on me, with me, towards the goal of my personal growth. We’d been having success after success, too. How could I give up on that after how far we had come?

Of course, after I agreed once again to the terms he had thoroughly disciplined me into submission for offending Annie. Hell, I hadn’t been able to walk properly for _a week_. And once his punishment had been given he made me apologize for my mistakes and admit to Annie that I had been an impertinent brat and it would not happen again. Her response to me had been a tiny smile and a nod, and then she’d asked Levi if he had given me the special treatment all his brats had gotten before me –you know, the Subs he used to tame way before he took me in. His answer? A smirk after he’d uttered, “Worse.”

The memory made me grimace, but then I smiled when I remembered that, because of it, my dynamic with Levi had grown tremendously. I should always remember to be grateful for the little things. Wink wonk.

Ah, man, but what would I say to Levi? He would get curious and ask what I needed Berthold for, and nothing came up to the top of my head as an excuse to say to him. I seriously didn’t want to tell him the truth, that what I wanted to ask of my fellow Sub entailed to what I envisioned as a future with him. I internally groaned just thinking about it. It would certainly drive a wedge between us and that was not what I wanted. Dammit, I was at a standstill. I sighed and stayed seated, thinking long and hard about my potentially risky move. What should I do?

I don’t know how long I sat there for but a hand on my shoulder had me jumping a mile high in the air. “Jesus, don’t do that!”

“Tch, the hell has you so out of it?”

Ah, the man himself had come to find me after he’d arrived from the ice-hunting. And he’d noticed my mood had somewhat plummeted with bittersweet thoughts. Maybe if he’d activated my little toy by now I would’ve been distracted, and the thoughts that had consumed me wouldn’t have plagued me with these insufferable feelings of mine. I sighed and almost raked my hands through my hair, but then remembered I had it braided and stopped myself from doing it before I messed it up. “Ah, it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

He raised his brow at that. “Why are you moping if it’s nothing?”

I shook my head. Persistent man. “Can’t seem to hide anything from you, huh?”

“If I didn’t know you by now I’d say I failed my duty to you.” He sat next to me on the pool chair, pulled gently on my chin as he strived for eye contact. “Tell me, what has you like this all of a sudden? I thought I’d have to deal with my bratty girl tonight.”

I softly smiled at that though lost it as quick as it had appeared. I took a steadying gulp of air, because talking about this would be nerve-wracking. “I… need to speak with Berthold.”

His intake of breath, and the widening of his eyes, told me everything I needed to know. Hell, he even released my chin from how shocked he was. The long silence that stretched between us got uncomfortable fast, a first in our relationship. What could he be thinking? I hoped to God he wasn’t going to break things up now –or later, for that matter. I just… wanted to satisfy my curiosity, was that such a huge deal? I wanted to get to see what life would be like in a permanent relationship with him. Not that I was going to tell Levi this, which left me Berthold as my only other trustworthy source to get to know this side of the life. I could probably get my answers from some other, random Sub out there, but it wouldn’t be the same without knowing who Levi was and without a fundamental basis of trust. These people right here? I trusted. Annie and Berthold, after my fabulous spectacle? I trusted. Some mysterious person out there who could seriously misconstrue my conception of what my subspace was? Yeah, no.

I hoped against all hope that Levi wouldn’t misunderstand my need to talk to a fellow Sub, but his reaction said otherwise. My fear of losing him forever, however, held my tongue back from the reassurances I wanted to make and settled for waiting. When I started to think that he wouldn’t acquiesce to my request he closed his eyes and stood, offered me his hand. Such a gentleman, even when in clear distress. Still, he wouldn’t say anything to me while we made our way towards Annie and Berthold.

They looked up as we approached, and both Berthold and I immediately bent our heads in respect at the Doms who would be entering a conversation. I would’ve smiled proudly at my achievement had the situation not been so… ominous. “Levi.”

“Annie.”  He pulled me forward, “ _Minette_ has requested to speak to your Berthold.”

I feared Annie would find that weird, but held myself together in the wake of her look. I could feel her stare burning me down but I would not react to it, much less look her way unless specified otherwise. “How curious. Berthold here was just asking for the same thing.”

“Oh?”

“Hm, can’t deny I’m interested about what they want to chat about, but I’m not one to invade his privacy.” She called out to me, using the name Levi had given permission for casual use –which was my real name. No need to make it anything else for our loved ones or her. I raised my head after the indirect permission was given and stared at her. “You have ten minutes with him. I expect your conversation to be over by then.” She turned to her partner in crime, tapped his chin and stood. “Levi, a word.”

I could feel his eyes on me as I sat where Annie had been, though I had no time to decipher what that look meant because he’d turned and trailed after her. I couldn’t deny that Annie’s parting words had left me interested as to what she wanted from Levi, but Berthold’s sudden chuckle had me forgetting about it and shifting to him, a small frown creasing my brows. “What are you laughing about?”

“You. And him.” He then shook his head, a wistful smile thrown my way. “You do realize you’ve got to do something about this dilemma of yours.”

Dilemma? “What are you on about?”

“You mean you really can’t see it?” I shook my head in confusion. He crookedly grinned. “He likes you, you know.”

“I’m pretty sure if he hadn’t I wouldn’t be gracing his bed more often than not,” I said after letting out an amazingly loud snort. It had been so loud Hange had asked if Levi had acquired a pet pig from where she stood all the way by the bar. I stared at her incredulously, but let it slide as there was a more important topic at hand I should be paying attention to.

Especially to what Berthold said next. “Annie and I have been watching you both for a while now. This dance you’ve got going with each other has been amusing for the most part, but it’s incredibly frustrating how blind two of the smartest people I know can be when it comes to each other.”

“Eh? Look, Berthold, no offense but I really don’t know where you’re going with this.”

“You came to me, after having your eyes glued to us for quite a bit. Oh don’t deny it, both of us noticed.” I closed my mouth shut in astonishment. Had they really tuned in to that? “Let me guess what’s going on behind that head of yours,” he pointed a finger at my forehead and I scrunched up my nose at it. “You’re wondering what life would be like if you and Levi became an official couple. You’re wondering about the things you’d get to do on a daily basis, if he’ll treat you with more care than what he’s shown to you in the past. You’re thinking about the fleeting touches he leaves out of the main contract due to corralling his heart away from too deep emotions. You want that, want everything with him. And yet, you haven’t said a thing.”

He continued, not mindful of my red face and the wide eyes I set on him. “Let me tell you something. Annie and I have known Levi way before you, and what we’ve seen now compared to when we first met? It’s a far cry from the man he used to be. He’s been… more open, less harsh and detached from you than he’s been with his previous Subs. Something about you makes him be the best man he could ever be, has ever been. Don’t you see? He’s already there, where you want him to be, but I sure as hell can tell he’s just as scared of losing you as you are of him.”

I- what? What was he saying? Was I hearing things? Then again, his words had my heart beating out of control in confusion, in tentative happiness. Would I be considered naïve if I took his words to heart? If I found myself believing in everything he said? My fragile hope had solidified now, though I still had a hard time believing anything would come true. “Berthold, what-?”

He flicked my forehead in both amusement and annoyance as I started to automatically push his assumptions away, if his eyes were anything to go by. Then he stood, a smile now painted across his features. “Open that pouty mouth of yours and tell him how you feel, _Minette_. I’m sure things will turn out alright.”

In the end we didn’t need those ten minutes Annie had given us. It had barely been five and Berthold had successfully smashed the glass surrounding my heart, letting out all of the things I’d carefully hid there in fear of losing the best thing that had ever happened to me so far. I stared agape at his retreat.

Had I been chastised by Berthold fucking Hoover?

This world would never cease to amaze me, I smiled slightly, mind still whirring with the things I’d just heard. Should I believe him? Should I entrust my carefully hidden feelings to Levi after I’d kept them locked away for so long just because my friend had said it would be alright if so? Could I survive the fall if Levi turned out to not feel the same? I wanted to believe otherwise, wanted to take the chance and be done with it, with all of the doubts that constantly plagued me. I fucking wanted this, wanted him, wanted to stay by his side no matter what. To actually have that I’d have to open up, though. Could I be brave enough to admit this, finally, to the one being I was so afraid to lose if I did?

My thoughts were interrupted by Mikasa and Eren, who cleared his throat to attract my attention as I’d still been lost to the currents of my thoughts. “Oh, hey, what’s up?”

“The gift exchange is in twenty minutes? Thought you wanted to give the roses out then.”

“Oh shit, I completely forgot!” I hastily stood and made my way inside after thanking them, not once turning around to see if they were following or not. Once in, however, I remembered I’d forgotten to ask Mikasa where she had set the vase earlier and I groaned in frustration. I searched the fridge, thinking it the most obvious place where flowers could be placed to be preserved, but there was nothing there. Then I opted to search the counter, the table, the hallway nearby –nada. Just as I was about to head back and ask where the fuck had she put the damn thing I halted in my tracks, taking note of a lone rose lying inconspicuously on the ground. I frowned. What the hell? Slowly approaching it my heart rate started skyrocketing. And as I bent to pick it up and softly cradle it in my hand the breath I held in my lungs rushed out of me.

There was a trail of roses leading towards somewhere I couldn’t yet discern, though after the moment I’d had with Berthold out there –and the sudden reminder that Annie had taken Levi away to talk about God knows what- I could easily picture where this trail led to, and to whom. Careful excitement enveloped my heart and as I shakily stopped to reach for each delicate rose I let the dam of my heart break. Because, as I reached for the doorknob that led to the playroom, I found that my wishful thinking had come true.

There, sitting by the black, leather couch, a rose in hand and a black box in the other, was Levi.

The sight itself had the power to blow all of my rationale away and I almost plummeted to the ground right then and there. It was all so surreal. The myriad of colorful emotions behind his molten, silver gaze had me gasping for breath –he’d finally unleashed all that he kept hidden from me, all that I knew he kept hidden from himself as well. Such a beautiful sight to behold, his heart on his sleeve. A sob escaped me as he signaled me over and as the ground wobbled beneath me I made my way to him, somehow remembering the etiquette that I needed to hold inside this sacred space and knelt before him, eyes on the ground.

His incredible, soft touch raised my chin delicately and I saw, for what felt like the first time ever, the most beautiful side of Levi Ackerman. “Why do you cry?” He whispered, words caressing my sensitive hearing. I couldn’t answer him, not when my body was racked with everything it had held back with every single fear that had surrounded my mind. He shushed me as a mother would its babe, and settled his forehead right against mine. The noise that came out of my damn mouth was something to be embarrassed about had he not chosen then to smile. It was such a soft smile, full of all the kindness this man had in store for those he cared for.

“I’m falling for you,” I confessed, “and I thought I’d lose you if I said anything,” I uttered when I could, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

He carefully kissed them, took them inside his body as his own. “I did too,” he admitted and wow did it have me clutching at his knees, anchoring myself before I lost it completely. I couldn’t stop crying, though. “Shh, hey, you’re ruining your pretty makeup, baby.”

 _Baby_ … That was a first, and hopefully it wouldn’t be the last time he called me that. It sounded so precious, coming from him. I couldn’t help but chuckle in between sobs, desperately trying to calm my shit down. “I’m, ah, trying to stop, but…”

“You kept too much inside.” A statement, one that I had no business denying. I nodded as he peppered my cheeks in tiny kisses that had me giggling like an idiot. I felt his arms surrounding me, hauling me up to nestle me on his lap. “Look at me.” I did, eyes raking every inch of this new facet of his. I wanted every single second of this engraved in my mind. “Once we cross the line there will be no going back.”

I nodded. “I know.”

“I can be even more forceful than what I’ve been before.”

I smiled. I knew that. I wanted it. “The brat in me can’t wait to find out how far she can push.”

His eyes flared at the challenge, smile replaced with a smirk as he gripped me by the jaw. “Oh, I bet she does.” His lips thinned then, a serious look crossing his eyes. “Are you sure?” About this, about me? I could read that there as if it were written across his forehead in bold, neon colors. There was no denying it. There could be no doubts, because my decision had been made a long time ago, by my heart, by my mind, by my soul.

He was mine, and I was his.

The grin I gave him stretched my lips so wide, I felt like a goofy moron while donning it. But it was his expression to it that had me retracting said thought because how could someone stare at a damn goofy smile as if it were the second coming of Jesus? “Levi Ackerman, I swear to you that I haven’t been as sure about something in my life as I am about this. You’ve helped me grow, in body, in spirit, and accept those nasty sides of myself that I never even knew existed until you pulled them out.” Boldly, my fingers traipsed through his ebony locks, the softness behind them belying the hard edges of this man. “I don’t think I can trust someone as deeply as I do you.”

And it was then that I knew how he felt when staring at my goofy grin, and that comment about Jesus? It wasn’t far off. His own smile rivaled the beauty of a deep and dark blue sky embraced by the loving arms of a full moon, its brilliance captivating every living creature that witnessed its splendor when its cycle came about. I couldn’t help but trace trembling fingers over his smiling lips, enthralled by the wonder that was Levi smiling like this. “Beautiful,” I whispered in reverence, and I swear to God the tip of his ears slightly reddened at the compliment. Though it was more than a compliment, it was the god’s honest truth.

He chuckled but said nothing about it as he simply brought the box he’d placed next to him between us. He stroked it, slowly going through the motions as he rounded each corner. He quietly called out my name. “I want you to understand something,” he started as he raised his eyes back to mine. “Once, long ago, I tried this out with someone else. She couldn’t handle it and I couldn’t stop being who I was so I let her go when she decided to leave. It still fucked me up,” he sighed. “So I decided to take a step back and enjoy the lifestyle without involving myself more than what I had to.” His hand encircled my face, tender thumb stroking my cheek. “And then you fucking crumbled my hard work, years of pent-up frustrations gone in the wake of your smile. How? How do you have this power over me? I don’t think it’s something I can ever answer, but it is something I’m up for exploring.”

My ragged breath abandoned me as he opened the box with his free hand and I stared at the contents of the package. A gorgeous, sterling silver collar made up of fine chain, a small, yet noticeable blue zircon gem –his birthstone- dangling from the middle. The collar was apt for public displays of ownership. No one would be none-the-wiser, but we would know, and so would those who knew us. “Be mine, and only mine, for however long I’m blessed to have you.”

With reverent fingers I reached for it, but stopped myself before I tarnished such perfection. The sudden hesitation made him pause but this time I was quick to erase any negative assumptions he had. “Being yours is a privilege I never thought I’d have.” And yet there it was, staring at me right in the face.

I felt his breath rush out in a quick exhale, followed closely by one of his husky chuckles. How I loved those chuckles. “You place too much esteem on me, dear.”

Oh? Levi had hidden away this side of him as well? A side that sometimes had its doubts? I stared at him, slightly agape. One wouldn’t think he hid that from the world from how strong he appeared. And yet here he was showing me something not even his cousin had seen. Maybe Farlan and Isabel had, and maybe everyone else noticed, but since he never brought it up it was a topic best left at that. Now that we were close to taking a step forward I silently vowed myself, vowed to _him_ , that I would do whatever it took to help him out of where his ex, and life, had thrown him in. I would help him grow more, as he had helped me. Gingerly, I took the fine collar and stared in awe at it. Was it a coincidence that it matched the surprise I’d yet to unveil to him? Whatever the case for it I was glad it fit, otherwise I’d be wearing a jumble of colors and gems on my skin that would not look sexy, at all. I pushed the collar at him, my teeth nibbling on my lip in anxious joy. “Let me show you how much I mean my words, for however long I’m fortunate to stay by your side.”

I unclasped the chain, hinting at what I wanted, and he gave me a devilish smirk that had my toes curling from how incredibly hot he looked when he did that. Once the collar hugged my neck he sat back and admired his handiwork, grey hues passionate as he stroked it. “Fucking perfect,” he worshipfully whispered and I gave a slight groan. The devotion behind those words, behind his actions, had my spark of desire igniting. My body sought for his warmth, for the heat that flamed my fire to even higher proportions. He noticed, saw how my need had taken over and wanted him, wanted his everything. He tugged at my collar, brought our faces inches closer than they were before. I shivered as I heeded his actions, as I noted that he’d entered his space. This time he wasn’t flipping the switch on or off. He was melding both sides of him completely, silently showing me how much of a fucking chaos things could turn out to be if I actually accepted this. And I would, because this was what I fucking _craved_. “Who do you belong to?”

This was the first time he’d asked me that, but I was damn sure it wouldn’t be the last. I was in too much of a good mood to behave like a brat now, so I honestly answered him and gave him what he wanted. “You, Sir. I belong to you.”

“Hn,” he smirked as he spoke against my lips. “Good girl.” I whined, because fucking hell his lips were so close and still so far away from mine. His smirk widened. “Sounds like my pet wants something, doesn’t she?” I hurriedly nodded, wanting to speak but mindful of stepping over the line. “Well? What is it?”

What I wanted, no, needed, was the only intimacy he’d denied us both when we started this crazy adventure of ours a year and a half ago. “Can you kiss me? Please?”

I didn’t have to ask twice as he devoured my lips in one fell swoop, longing for this as much as I had. Finally, _finally_ , his lips were pressed to mine in a sensual dance that left me breathless, left me weak. He owned the kiss; every swipe of his tongue against mine, every nip of his teeth against my skin, every groan he provoked out of me when he held my head in place just so he could go deeper, harsher. I couldn’t help when I reached for his hair and tugged him even closer, desperate for more. It caused him to let out a deep growl and hold me tighter by the hips, a grip I could feel to the very marrow of my bones. Shit, this wasn’t close enough, wasn’t deep enough, and yet it was because holy fuck I was left out of breath in nothing but scant seconds. Then he pulled me by the hair and detached his lips form mine, and as I whined at the fucking interruption his mouth trailed to my neck, teeth biting down hard over the thin collar. I moaned a loud “ _Yes!_ ” as I held him to me, as his grip shifted and held my ass in order to grind his clothed cock against me. He let go of my flesh as he ground harder, lips finding mine once more. And as our tongues met harshly, needing to be satiated, needing the contact, I couldn’t help the fleeting thought that pounced through me.

He’d been holding back.

He bit me everywhere his mouth touched and I could feel my lips swelling from how hard he ravaged them. Still, all good things must come to an end, and when he took things down a notch –or ten thousand notches- I felt myself sigh in want, in need, in sadness that it had stopped. Tears started to fall again when the passion subsided and in turn got replaced with the softness that had been our previous moment together. I smiled when he pecked my lips tenderly, and then groaned when I saw how disheveled he looked, how blown his pupils were. Our breathing was ragged but I didn’t mind. Hell, what I did mind was not having him kiss me again, and that was something I couldn’t deal with.

“I’ve waited so damn long to do this without restraints or rules in the way,” I whispered as I tried to fix his hair with my nails.

He chuckled, “Fees good, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” I smiled, “extremely so.”

He gave me a rare gem then, a cocky smile that had my heart melting at the sight. He looked so young like that. “Everyone’s going to get an eyeful of my marks on your skin and I am fucking ecstatic.” He leaned close again, licked at the biggest bite mark he’d left behind –the one on my neck. “You’re mine, _finally._ ”

It was my turn to chuckle, fingers still trailing through his hair. “You’re mine as well, old man. Don’t leave me out of this.”

He raised his eyes to mine, a pat on the ass a clear reminder of where we were and to whom I was addressing. Still he played along, not once missing the beat of the playful and happy mood. “I wasn’t going to, brat.”

Through the wonderful haze I was still in his words struck a chord and my earlier conversation with Petra and Isabel came to the forefront of my mind. I lowered my eyes, whispered my question. “Is this the reason why you were so open about us earlier? Was that your territorial display for, um, the others out there?”

“You spoke to Petra,” was the statement that passed through his amused lips. My shoulder was bared quickly by his searching fingers and he gave me a rough bite that had me gasping in both pleasure and pain at the sting left behind. I knew what that was for. He never liked it when people nattered behind his back. “Never pegged you for the type to gossip.”

“I’m not, it’s just… I wanted to figure out why you were acting like that. Guess I now know,” I cheekily grinned even though I kept my eyes lowered in respect.

“And what did my subordinate say?”

“Er, something about Gunther having a crush on me?”

“Figures,” he sighed. “In any case, we’ll shatter any delusions he may have about you later on, because I sure as hell won’t be giving you up anytime soon. Tonight he will finally see that I am the only one meant for you,” he growled.

It was endearing, to hear him spout possessive shit like that. I knew that being possessive was never a good trait, but I knew I was safe with this man. He wouldn’t cross the line –any line- that would hurt me, in the end. I chuckled but softly, and boldly, kissed his cheek in a sweet gesture that denoted my pleasure at being called his. “Mm, I could get addicted to hearing you say that **.** ”

“Oh?” His hand gripped my jaw and the chuckle he let out was the kind that drove me straight into insanity of the good kind. So rich, so seductive, so _dark_ … “Does my pet enjoy being owned?” 

I nodded, trembling from the desire that still crawled its way inside my veins. “I more than enjoy it. I _love_ it. ”

“Mm,” he rumbled, thumb stroking my bottom lip, hand still on my jaw. “Show me how much you love it.”

I licked the tip of the still stroking digit, took it into my mouth in a slow, deliberate suction that would tease his sensitivities just right. My tongue circled around the tip, suggestion clear in both actions and sight. My eyes were hooked on his, fire on fire, passion and heat intermingling to create a feverish, excitable atmosphere that would take over us in mere seconds if we didn’t put a stop to it. I could slightly hear the ruckus outside, music blaring high now that Levi wasn’t around to mind it. With a soft pop I released his now wet finger, peppering it with kisses, making my way to his wrist with hungry lips. I smirked when I reached the desired spot –and bit down hard enough to mark.

He pulled me back by the braid harshly as I deeply chuckled, mischief clear in my eyes, my tone. “Will you forget about the party and keep me here for your pleasure, your entertainment? Will you punish me for what I did just now, old man? Because I want to stay here with you. I want to crawl my way to you, want to feel my knees burning on the rug as you cater to your desires in any which way.” I groaned as his grip tightened, as I shifted against his now hard cock. I could feel it twitching slightly underneath me, wanting to come out and play. But if there was anything Levi was, it was a patient man who knew how to hold on in the onslaught of my teasing –and his, for that matter. I still kept talking, though, still kept egging him on. I wanted him to unleash his full lust on me, wanted to forget that he’d held back before for some reason. Jesus, I needed him, needed his control to take over me now. “Take me, Levi, make me yours until I’m begging you to stop, until I can’t take anymore.” I pressed down harder, wanting to hear that slip of breath he usually gave when completely filled with lust.

Unexpectedly, he didn’t spank nor toss me on the couch to immediately chastise me, didn’t do anything else other than the hair pulling he was doing. I frowned at his lack of movement, completely taken off-guard by his reaction –he was laughing, a deep, rumbly laughter that definitely didn’t fit with what I knew he would do at my bratty attitude. “So adorably needy, pet,” he chuckled as he tugged at the braid. His lips trailed over my cheek, a slight nip left behind before he parted. “Oh I’ll have you begging, alright.” And then he pulled me by the braid and made me kneel. “You’ll regret teasing me soon enough.” He took out from his pocket the remote I’d given him earlier, and while I had thought he’d forgotten about it he had decided to make use of it at an opportune moment. How sly of him. He pressed down on the button and the first level of vibrations started, my mouth forming into an ‘o’ as I felt how the little toy massaged my walls. I hadn’t thought it would be this strong –this was the first set of vibrations, goddammit- yet there I was, clenching around the egg as it stoked my desire to higher proportions.

Levi smirked as he took in my expression, caressing my face with slow and careful movements. “I wanted to be merciful and hold on to the end of the night to use your little, ah, gift, but then you had to open your fucking mouth and utter sweet nothings to me.” Again he took me by the jaw, his strong hold keeping me in place. “Here’s how this will go. You cum? I won’t fuck your pretty little pussy until I’m good and ready to say you deserve it.” My eyes widened, my body shuddered, and my mouth fell open in both astonishment and agony at the mere thought. His smirk widened, “I see you get the implications behind your behavior, _brat._ ”

“What about you?” I frowned, though in hindsight I shouldn’t have spoken.

The sudden slap made my head spin, my cunt ache in delicious tingles at his roughness. “Did I say you could talk?” Eyes watery, lips trembling, I shook my head and remained quiet after I uttered a silent apology, tacking in his title for good measure. “Hn, no need to apologize. You’ll get what you deserve later. And as for your impertinent question,” he bent lower, lips pressed to my ear, “that tight cunt of yours is not the only part of your body that can bring me pleasure.”

Fucking hell, what had I gotten myself into? My brain quickly answered that with _the best time of your fucking life_ and I would’ve smiled at that had Levi not opened my mouth by grabbing my cheeks harshly **.** He licked it, giving a small growl as I opened up wider for him. “You know how much I _love_ to hear you gag around my cock. Hell, I think that’s what you want, don’t you? Talking out of place a few times in one night, forgetting to call me by my rightful title, trying to tempt me so you could get punished how you like most- a spanking isn’t what you need, no. What you need is a reminder of _who_ owns _who_. I might be yours, sweetheart, but I still am your Sir.” He amped the little toy to the second level of motion and I cried out, skin breaking in goosebumps as everything melded together and had me panting for breath, had me feeling too hot in my suddenly tight skin. “Now, you will get up, get decent for our guests, and enjoy the rest of the party while you think of me, think of my cock, think of all the delicious ways I can stretch you open for me.” A sweet kiss on the forehead, and he said, “And you will most certainly not orgasm until I say so. Do I make myself clear, pet?”

“Yes, Sir,” I breathed, face scrunched up with the desperation of both wanting to please my Sir, and wanting to let my body have its way. Right now the onslaught of the tiny toy deliciously rubbing inside me and his sinful words caressing my entire being was a powerful combination that was sure to send me over the edge. It had only been a few minutes since I’d come down here led by the rose path and I already felt like breaking down for him, because of him. How would I endure the rest of the night with the ~~wonderful~~ onslaught he was unleashing on my body?

“Good.” He offered me his hand and helped me stand, thankfully, his senses being overridden by his gentlemanly ways. “Your things are over there,” he pointed towards the bed where my bag lay and sat down once more, legs crossed, arm thrown over the back of the couch.

I stared at him perplexed but nonetheless complied, fearing that my shaky body would collapse at any given moment. I took a tentative step, trying to regain my footing. I managed to reach my things without falling but the way I walked hadn’t been the confident strut I’d been rocking earlier. It was more like a wobble now. Levi’s rumble of a chuckle managed to get me off my feet and I luckily fell on the bed next to my bag. “Already this weak and we’ve barely begun the night,” was his seductive whisper, to which I shuddered in response. Holy shit, I needed to get it together ASAP, before I lost it in front of everyone. I took a deep breath as I grabbed my bag and stood, willing my legs to behave or else.

It took little to no time at all to fix myself up and once I set out I was met by his stoic face once more. He stood and joined me, but not before he assessed my appearance was to his liking. A nod and he strode forward, holding the door open for me. He was giving me, in his own way, a bit of time to adjust to the toy’s sensation as I walked forward, and this time I did manage to make a decent walk out of my horrible wobble. Still, there must’ve been something there that didn’t sit well with him because, as he shut and locked the door while frowning, he suggested I change my shoes.

I gave him what I could of a smile. I was still trying to shift my focus away from the delicious sensations flooding my body. “I’ll manage. Besides, I can easily stay seated the rest of the night.” He looked a tad unsure but nodded nonetheless, accepting my answer. He took my hand, kissed my knuckles softly. It made my heart tingle, I swear. A small giggle escaped my lips and he raised his brow slightly at it. Rough and intimidating one moment, a total gentleman the next. It was the kind of dynamic Levi and I had been sharing since this whole journey started and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I motioned with my head towards the hallway. “Let’s go.” He nodded as he led the way, still holding tightly onto my hand.

** oooOooo **

Once we crossed the threshold of the backyard’s door cheers erupted everywhere. And I meant _everywhere_.  Not a single person in sight remained quiet as they saw us emerge with entwined fingers, whistles, yells of “It’s about damn time!” and applause causing a wonderful disorder to explode in the backyard. It had me blushing something fierce and I could see Levi’s ears turning pink, but he otherwise smirked at the whole commotion. “Yeah, yeah, quiet down, you little shits.”

As I took a seat by a chair he’d taken me to I searched as discreetly as I could for Gunther. I heaved out a sigh of relief as I noticed his smile –though tinged with a bit of disappointment it was one of amenity and kindness towards us. I still couldn’t figure out how his crush came to be, our interactions hadn’t been as profound as ones I had with some of the others gathered here. Though I supposed I could understand where he was coming from. I mean, Levi and me? We hadn’t started this part of our lives together until my first time at the private club he’d liked to frequent back in the day. I’d met him already, back at the gatherings, but I had no idea of the lifestyle he led with reason. I’d been the only one from the group who obviously didn’t know this side of him back then –until I went to said club.

He’d been keeping an eye on me the whole night I’d been there with a friend from college who had taken me in as their guest. The club wouldn’t let just about anyone inside, it was a very strict place. The rules kept the actual, nasty people out, thank fuck, and it had been the reason why I had decided to venture there. If a new member wanted to join, or wanted to see what the hubbub was about, you needed an invite. My friend had been a frequenter herself so of course I had asked her. I never thought that I’d find out about Levi at the time.

He’d gotten his way with me that night, and by that I meant taken me for himself and discovering the things that made my mind ache in curiosity. He’d made me an offer then. We already knew each other, knew about some of our quirks and where our lives had taken us to, so why not take a chance with him and enjoy a bit of self-discovery with someone I was halfway close to trusting? It was a done deal after that and even through the crazy and bad and weird I never regretted my choice. Look where it had taken me to. Now I belonged to the most amazing, stubborn, old man I had the pleasure of ever meeting, and now I had the certainty that he felt the same.

I guess Gunther thought that if my relationship with Levi never took the other level he would have a chance with me. I made eye contact with him and answered his smile with one of my own, trying to convey what I couldn’t with it. Thankfully he read it well and nodded, and integrated himself once again to the commotion as if nothing were amiss. I was glad, especially as I noticed Levi’s shark like stare taking in the slight exchange between the two of us. I gave an exasperated sigh but grinned. I was grateful it hadn’t come to any kind of scene between the two friends.

As the party carried on and the gift exchange began, everything ran smoothly and I managed to concentrate on the event instead of the shifting vibrations inside me. I was getting comfortable in my own skin again, having fun with my friends and enjoying their antics. It wasn’t until it was my turn to give my gift to Sasha that the vibrations increased in level, and in the middle of my small speech, too. The gasp that I let out was embarrassingly loud and everyone heard it, of course. They asked me if I was fine and I lied, said that I’d felt my ankle twist a bit as I went to give my dear friend her present. And when I managed to diffuse the awkward tension –and reach Sasha without doubling over- I glared at Levi. He hid his smirk behind his hand, eyes twinkling in the gleam of the fairy lights that hung over the place. I wanted to retaliate somehow, but God knew I was in deep water already. I didn’t need more shit thrown my way. Or did I?

Almost by the end of the party I decided that no, no I didn’t need more thrown my way. The toy had six different levels of vibrations. It was barely on the fourth and I felt like fucking tearing my skin off. I could feel myself panting like a lunatic, feel how flushed my cheeks were. Even Hange had noticed something was up with me, had even gone as far as to ask if I was alright. Levi had been right there with her and had even asked if he needed to take me to a damn hospital at this time of the night. I reassured Hange that she needn’t have to worry as I discreetly burned the bastard with my stare. I was now convinced that the power I’d given over to him would be the end of me and I shouldn’t have given the damn thing to him as early as I had.

_You know, there’s no one to blame but yourself. You basically asked for it._

Shut it, brain, now is not the time for your sass.

Great, Levi had effectively reduced me to talking to myself. Ah, man, I couldn’t wait until everyone left. I feared I would break apart soon. I had to hide for a while by the tent and thankfully no one was there. They were all by the karaoke machine, taking bets on who was the worst singer. So far Isabel was winning that one, and while it had been amusing to see I was not apt to be around them right now.

Levi, apparently, had other plans as he approached me. I should’ve known, but I was too out of it. My mind had taken a million detours towards the sinful words he’d uttered to me earlier, and I couldn’t help but vividly imagine the pictures he’d painted behind my lids. Oh how I wanted to be ravished by him, how I wanted to come undone for him, around him. He’d called me needy earlier. I was over-the-top close to whoring myself to him in front of everyone, consequences be damned. He took a seat next to me, hand landing on my thigh as he smirked by my ear. To others it would appear as an innocent act full of adoration and need to be close. In reality it was more than that. “You’re about ready to be fucked, aren’t you, pet?” Holy shit! I covered my mouth after a whine escaped, body trembling from head to toes in excitement, in need, and in pain at having to hold back the sweet sounds I usually let loose when with him, when being ~~deliciously~~ tortured by his hands and his powerful body. He was stoking the fire, I knew, and there was no escape from this, not now, not until he very well pleased to end the game I’d stubbornly set in motion.

His hand trailed higher, soon groping the malleable part of my thigh, close enough to my overheated core. Shit, I started panting, harder, faster. I couldn’t deny that I wanted this, wanted him, but damn he could be resilient when he wanted to be. I’d hoped to break that resilience at least for a little while, not amp it into what it now was. He nibbled on my lobe, air tickling my ear as he released a sigh. “Spread your legs, sweetheart. I want to see how wet you are for me.”  I- was he-? _Oh yes he was_ , fucking hell. I set wide eyes on him, not believing he was still doing public shit like this. But when I noticed that he wasn’t fucking around I immediately surveyed our surroundings, scared about the possibility of getting caught. His chuckle at my reaction had me shifting again to see what the hell was so funny. “Tut-tut, brat, not complying has earned you a bit more torture, don’t you think?”

“But-!” I groaned loudly, still dumbfounded by his actions. “Why are you doing this?” I know I told him once that I wouldn’t mind public situations, but he did. Why was he going out of his way to do something he didn’t particularly enjoy? I thought he was doing it because of Gunther! I thought I had my answer! What the hell was up with him?

The shift in atmosphere was felt and I suddenly paid attention to him, to his serious look. “If I’m going to try and break your limits now that we’re together, I say it’s only fair I do the same with mine.”

His confession took me aback, and while that was as sweet as pie I couldn’t believe he was willing to go this far for me. I cupped his cheek, shook my head in undeniable vexation. “Levi, you don’t have to do this. What I agreed to doesn’t mean you have to change what _you_ agreed to. Don’t make yourself unnecessarily uncomfortable, please.” Wow, I was surprised with myself. I couldn’t believe such a long sentence had parted from me while still feeling like a ~~delightfu~~ l wreck.

He kissed the palm tenderly holding him, grip on my thigh tightening a bit. “I want to do this,” the stare he set me with was one that could cause a worldwide phenomenon, Jesus H. Christ. “Because I can, because I will it to be so. Because knowing I can make you squirm with just a look while surrounded by all these people _turns me the fuck on_ , baby.” And then, _then_ , he bit over the mark he’d left behind, and I almost screamed in agonized pleasure. “Now spread your legs before I do it _for_ you.”

I threw my head back as I complied, managing to push over the thought that, hey, we could be potentially seen by anyone if they so much as turned their heads over. I appreciated that at least he was covering what he was doing with his body, though that was the last coherent thought I had before I felt him slip his searching finger inside my skirting and over my underwear. That little release of air I’d been expecting earlier happened now and I shivered at it, wanting more, needing to hear him come undone as well. I whimpered as he circled over my aching clit, as he breathed on my skin, “You’re drenched, sweetheart.” His lips went back to my ear, teasingly licking it as he kept stroking, kept driving me insane. “You want me to kick them out and have you all to myself?” Did I ever, fucking hell. My hips moved, searching for more, silently asking for it. I was gone, there was no going back. One last stroke and he settled the skirt of the dress back in place, eyes holding mine as he brought my chin down to meet his hand. “Lick your filth off my finger.” I wantonly did, sucking it clean of the juices coating his digit, wanting to do the same to his length. He suddenly thrust his finger farther in and I slightly gagged around it, taken by surprise. I tried to push him away but he held me still, his wiggling finger almost down my throat. I swallowed around him trying to accommodate the intrusion, and he groaned. “That’s it, sweetheart, clean it just like that.”

My hips went out of control then. He’d upped the level of the toy yet again. I almost broke right there but the threat Levi had issued earlier had me barely holding on. He noticed, and he _laughed._ “Such a naughty little morsel, aren’t you.” His words weren’t helping in keeping my orgasm at bay –they’d been the first words to ever pass his lips as we had our first encounter at the club. They’d had the same effect back then, and I never doubted they would still have it as days bled into months, months into years. Tonight was no different and he very well knew the effect it would have on me and my lust fueled form. One last plunge of his digit and he took it out, finishing the job of cleaning it on my dress. He looked nonchalant as he did that, as he said, “The party’s not over yet, sweetheart. You’ll have to wait a bit more, I’m afraid.”

 _OhmyfuckingGOD_ \- “Please, Sir, please!” Couldn’t he see what he was doing to me? Couldn’t he see that I was close to breaking? Couldn’t he have some mercy upon my aching bones? For fuck’s sake, I almost came twice in a row, how was he expecting me to last for the rest of the evening?

He smirked, “Begging won’t get you out of trouble, pet.” A kiss to the forehead and he stood, shifting slightly on the spot to accommodate his hard cock. At least it was a little glimpse at how affected he was with all of this, but it was still not enough. “Maybe next time you’ll think twice before teasing me and marking me without permission,” were his parting words as he left me there to deal with my messy state. I covered my face with both hands as I groaned out my pleasure and prayed that I could somehow make it to the end of the party without losing myself to the throes of my impending orgasm.

I don’t know how I endured but when the party rolled to an end and everyone had left –including the ones who often helped clean, Levi had pretty much kicked them out- I fucking patted myself on the back for holding on as long as I had. I felt like an awkward mess while saying goodbye to the gang. I even spluttered when Levi and I said goodbye to both Annie and Berthold. After expressing how much they’d enjoyed tonight’s meeting and how lovely it was to see all of us again, Annie had stared me down and smirked. “Don’t break her too much, Levi. Girl already looks like she’s about to collapse.” Both Berthold and Levi chuckled at my immensely embarrassed look even though what she said had been the truth. The amount of energy I had to use to keep my orgasm at bay had been entirely too much. I feared one simple touch would send me over at any given moment and if Levi didn’t give me permission soon there would be no fucking tonight. Oh, how I wanted to cry at the mere thought.

Now I stood in the middle of his patio, waiting for him. I was too anxious to notice he’d been gone a long time but what could I do? He’d commanded I stay where I was, legs spread, arms behind my back. I hadn’t made a move while he went to lock the gates and make sure everyone had left. My thoughts hadn’t left me be and the little yet powerful toy inside me was toying too much with my senses to take in anything else. So of course I would get startled as his presence came from the opposite side of where he’d gone to. I didn’t dare move to see what he was doing even if my curious nature itched to find out what all the noise was about. Then, when I almost came close to orgasming yet again, his luscious voice called out to me.

"Turn around." I did, minding my posture and my balance. I took in his stance, his aura, and I knew I was in the full presence of my Sir –the command he oozed was nothing like it had been earlier. The idea of being literally devoured by him had me weak on the knees and they were buckling over, though with strength I didn’t know I possessed I kept standing, waiting for him to do something or say anything. His gleaming silver hues raked every inch of my form and I could feel their caress on my hot skin, could feel every inch being stroked by the fire he was about to unleash. After an intense full minute of him staring me down like _that_ he walked over to a padded chair he’d taken out from inside -so that had been all the commotion- and had placed over on the immaculate lawn. He took a seat, crossed his ankles in a relaxed way. "Kneel."

Shit, I could tell where this was going and it would be a bitch to endure, but I wouldn’t dream of disobeying him now. I’d done enough as it was. So I knelt, minding my heels and how hard I landed on the floor. A beckoning finger was all the confirmation I needed for my suspicions and I crawled my way to him after placing my hands on the ground. Remembering the pace he liked best I forced myself to take it slow and put on a show –not because I wanted to get this over with, but because I wanted to get to him as quickly as possible, get to his touch, his heat as fast as I could feel it- and while it stung both palms and knees I panted like an animal in heat, excruciating pleasure being had at both serving him like this and the thought of serving him in however way he would have me tonight. My little friend down inside me wasn’t helping me at all, the pain of my crawling not mitigating the delicious friction within me. Rough ground soon gave way to the soft lawn the chair sat by and I eagerly stared at him **,** silently begging for his touch, his roughness, his everything. My breath, when he motioned me to stop and stay still by his feet, was out of control, my body was on fire, my cunt desperate to explode, juices flowing freely and falling down my thighs. With the tip of his booted feet he guided me to a kneeling position once more, and as I let myself be guided I licked my lips wantonly. I wanted everything he had to give, and I meant everything.

He gave a slight smirk at my actions but it quickly vanished in the wake of his displeasure. "You’ve stepped out of line quite a bit tonight, pet. But you already know this, as well as I do." His boot raked up and down my clothed chest, unknowingly tugging at the dangling jewelry on my breasts and causing me to heave out a cry. He raised his brow at the noise but didn’t stop his foot from moving over me. "The fact that we confessed to each other and had a beautiful moment down in my room doesn’t mean you’re going scotch free of being thoroughly disciplined." He picked up four strips of rope he’d laid down by the side of the padded chair, showing them to me one by one. "It seems you’ve forgotten your place, pet. Have I been too lenient with you recently? Hm, can’t seem to think I have. Maybe it’s all that time apart. Maybe it’s our jobs. Whatever it is that has you thinking you can get away with such bratty behavior, you will stop it tonight." I cried out when his boot rubbed roughly at my pussy, tip digging into my clit hard. "I will remind you where you belong, brat, until you get it through your head that I am in control here. See this?" He suddenly hauled me by the collar, face inches apart, foot still digging into my cunt. "This right here proves that you gave yourself to me, to cater to your needs and desires -when I want to, however I want to. This body is mine to please and take and give and deny when I decide it, however I decide it. And you will most certainly not take those decisions away just because you feel like surprising me, or because you think you need it." He released the collar as I whimpered. My head swam with his every implication, with his demanding curt tone, and even though I was trembling with the need to finish, I never strayed from his intense gaze or words. "Now, pet. Let’s get this little surprise of yours out of the way before I begin."

I nodded as he sat back, stoic face taking in every inch of my slowly revealed body as I took off the dress. "Oh?" Left in nothing but my stocking and heels, garter belt and underwear, all that I wore on my chest were two interconnecting nipple lassos that tightly pinched my erect nipples. Hanging from each were two zircon droplets that shone beneath the light, and by the intersecting chain a pretty bow of the same color held the ensemble together. Sudden heat ignited behind those molten pools of grey and his rumble of appreciation caressed every damn inch of me. "Not bad." He bent towards me again and tweaked one of my nubs and I fucking cried out in ecstasy because holy shit were they sensitive to the touch. They perked out in red hues, blood having rushed towards them throughout the time I’d been wearing the lassos. Unconsciously I whimpered out his name in want when he pinched the other nipple, but that had been an offensive mistake on my part. A harsh slap was followed by his hard grip on my cheeks, "Who am I?"

"S-sir," I mumbled because that was all I could do.

It earned me another slap. "Who. Am. I. Louder, _brat_."

Oohhh he was already on edge. I was so close to grinning because my surprise had turned him on more than what he cared to admit. Instead I answered him, as loud and clear as I could between his hold and my harsh pants. "You’re my Sir."

"Hn, remember that, pet." He brushed the sting away with his palm, massaging my cheek carefully. Then, after removing his foot from my engorged nub, he grabbed the remote for the toy and turned it off. I cried out and I couldn’t decide if I had done so out of annoyance at not being allowed to finish or relief that I wouldn’t have to fight the impending orgasm any longer -or at least until he decided to torture me again. He patted his knee, “Place your head on my lap, sweetheart.” I closed the distance between us, did as instructed while getting my breathing and body under control now that he’d allowed me a wicked form of relief. Once my head was in place his hand found its way towards my face and started caressing it with soft and gentle touches. It was enough of a signal to let me know I could freely talk my mind with him like this. Usually we did something of the sort before every encounter took place, to remind ourselves about all that we had agreed to, about all of our mutual and consented delights, of the trust we imparted towards each other. “Why do you like behaving like such a brat sometimes?”

My lips closed in on his fingers in a loving kiss, knowing without words just how much he liked it –and of course from all the times we’ve done this. He liked getting tender touches as well, though he barely ever asked for them. “Because, Sir, it keeps you on your toes,” I smiled.

“I wasn’t aware I needed that.”

“You don’t,” I slightly shrugged as his hand trailed over my neck and massaged it carefully. “But I still like to do it anyway.”

The slight snort he gave at that made me smile again but soon it vanished when his touch roughened up again, hand now at my back. “You’re aware of how I said I’d be more forceful, of how I would push you over the limits you set?” I nodded, fully conscious of those big tidbits. “The heat of the moment had me forgetting to actually ask you, sweetheart. Forgive me.”

And this was why he was the perfect Dom for me. He was honest were it mattered and accepted when he’d been wrong. Such a caring human being, this man. “There’s nothing to forgive, Sir. I fully agree that we should test some of those limits we set to try and expand our dynamic a bit more,” I smiled. But then I scrunched up my nose when I remembered some of the things written down on the kink chart we’d shared with each other and amended my words. “Just some, though. I don’t think I can possibly try the more, ah, hardcore stuff yet.”

He smirked, “Still no on that Daddy kink?”

“Still no,” I snorted. I knew he didn’t mind that one but I couldn’t wrap my head around it. I might be his brat but, eh, guess I could never be a little to a Daddy. That dynamic was different than ours and I was too used to this one to change it like that. Maybe someday, but that someday was far away from now. However, there was one thing I’d been growing more curious about lately and I supposed I could give that a chance. With him, I knew I’d be safely introduced to it and maybe even grow to enjoy it. “There’s, ah, one thing on the list I’d like to try, now that I’m yours.”

He growled lowly as that admission came out of my lips, his hand now reaching for my ass cheeks. “And what will that be, pet?”

I mewled when he groped one cheek, when his strong fingers dug into it. “The plugs, Sir- _Nng_ ,” I gasped, because he’d passed his fingers between the divide of my ass and teased the unopened hole through the panties I still wore. 

“That’s right. You did say you’d try anything anal when you trusted someone enough. Do you, baby? Do you trust me with the rest of your body now?”

The stare I set him with was as serious as I could muster it with his increasing sensual touch on my skin. “I trust you with my life, Sir. Everything I am, everything I’ve become, and everything I’ve yet to develop –it’s all yours and I trust that you won’t take advantage of it, not now, not ever.”

His breath rushed out in one big gush, his hand stilling on my backside out of reverence. “Such big words, for such a bratty little shit,” he whispered, face now close to mine.

“With your claim on my body they’re my truth. And, well, if you’re willing to give those public scenes a try, I’m willing to give those plugs a try.” And with a small smile I threw his words back at him. “After all, it’s only fair I test my limits if you’re willing to do the same to yours.”

His lips fell on mine with frantic need, expressing without words just how pleased he was with my admittance and with how much I entrusted this man with myself, and I couldn’t be happier he’d accepted. Again I mewled as his tongue flicked mine in show of want, as he opened me wider for his devious appendage. It kept our fire going even though this moment right here had mellowed things out a bit. A full out groan left my mouth as he bit into my lower lip when he released me for breath. “That’s good, sweetheart, _so very good_.” One last peck and he sat back, hand once again caressing my ass.

My head fell back on his thigh again, eyes locked with his. I could see the happy spark beneath his lidded gaze, could see all the beautiful things he once held hidden now being expressed through his stare. It was as close as I would get to words but I didn’t mind, not when I knew how hard it was for him to express what he felt. But then that happy spark got blown over by the lust that sparked there as he shifted and used both hands to split my ass open, to take in the view. My head was practically nestled on his crotch and I could smell the delicious musk wafting out of him in waves. “Shit, I can just imagine how tight you’ll be around my cock. _Hn_ ,” he groaned and bit one of my cheeks hard. I cried out as I nuzzled his clothed member, wanting to spur him on now that things were revving up again. “We’ll take things slow, start building up through the sizes until you’re ready for me. Ah, pet, what a vision you’ll be with those plugs stretching you for me.” He bit my other cheek now, causing me to yelp and involuntarily close in on his length. It was enough to make my tongue peek out and shamelessly lick it through his jeans, pleading him for a treat.

That was when I heard his breath hitch for the second time that night and I knew I’d be getting it soon. What that _it_ would be I had to wait to find out. He grabbed me by the top part of my braid and moved me away from tonguing him any further. “Oh you don’t have to beg for it this time, pet. I did say I’d clean that filthy mouth of yours earlier for your blatant disrespect.” Oh, _oh_ , I’d forgotten about that as the delirious sensations had spanned over my body. Stretching his legs wide open he grabbed himself tightly, stroking his cock deliberately, teasing me further. My eyes followed his every move, his every flick of the wrist, and I couldn’t help but lick my lips at the sight. His free hand came into contact with my chin, trying to divert my attention back to his face. It barely worked, barely, and he huskily chuckled. “You need to be punished, don’t you? Ah, you will, don’t worry. Two things, though. First, have you kept training your gag reflex?”

 _Oh sweet Lord in Heaven_ … That was enough of a hint at where this was going and I shuddered. “Yes Sir.”

“Good. I’m not about to stop myself from thoroughly cleaning that dirty mouth until you learn your lesson.” My eyes fell back to his working hand, the noise of his zipper captivating my attention. My breath hitched, my heart pounded, my pussy clenched around the inactive toy as his length was revealed to me, as he took himself without barriers in the way. He pulled me closer by the chin, the tip of his length caressing my lips over and over. “Second,” he grunted out through a smirk when I tried to get him inside me, “what are your safe words?”

“Hot, warm, cold,” I stated with every swipe of his cock against my lips. Each word ranged from ‘ _I feel fine’, carry on_ ; to ‘ _Take it slow, but don’t stop’_ ; to ‘ _Stop immediately’_. If he didn’t abide by my wishes then I was free to break the contract immediately. Thank God it never had been an issue with him, with us. He’d always held utmost respect towards me and the control I gave up to him with each of our meetings. Now it meant more than that, and when that thought struck me I felt giddy even with the prospect of my punishment so close to the giving and taking.

“Good girl,” he praised as he stood, as the hand holding my chin moved to the back of my neck. “Now we begin. Open wide, sweetheart.” The quickness with which I opened up for him had him smirking wide but I didn’t mind, not when I had him inside my mouth. Oh God, the feel of him there, invading my sense of breathing, had me groaning in delight around him, a slight vibration that had him grunting in response. Then, as he started to touch the back of my throat, my gag reflex kicked in and he groaned at that particular sound. Oh I’d trained for this, alright, but I’d yet to master it. I’d learned how to breathe through my nose, though, and so I did that as he breached through. “Hn, that’s it, all the way in.”

He cupped my neck, kept me there for almost an entire minute or two, or maybe ten thousand, who knew. I was shaking in eagerness, craving the rough fucking he would surely deliver. And he didn’t disappoint. Grabbing me by the head with both hands he started to thrust in slow, deliberate moves that turned harsh with every strike to my throat, and he kept that up for a while, enjoying this as much as he said he would. He hadn’t asked for it but my arms were behind my back, giving in to his delicious torture completely. With every inward stroke I wantonly sucked, wantonly licked, taking in his taste with me, swallowing his essence with vigor. His breathing was controlled, though if you knew the man well enough you could tell it was actually not by the deep heaves his chest gave. I loved that, loved that I was the only one that could get him to lose his breath like that. And even if my own breath faltered because his length had taken over my mouth completely I would keep on giving him what he wanted, what he needed, because it was what I wanted and needed as well. Ah fuck, the way he ravaged me so thoroughly had me keening however I could, had my cunt dampening even more. I was so fucking slick with the way he took me I knew he’d have no difficulty entering me whenever he got to it.

And then my lust got worse when his pace picked up. He gave me no mercy as he pounded my mouth into submission, as he took his pleasure and disciplined every inch of my dirty mouth. My gaging got worse, my eyes watered uncontrollably, and my heart rate picked up. But I also groaned with each pass and I looked right at his eyes, at his glorious lust fueled orbs and the almost snarl that decorated his beautiful features. Over and over he fucked me good, fucked me clean –I couldn’t swallow everything that he provoked to flow freely out of me, creating a mess of my chin, my neck and chest. The blaze in his eyes was fueled when I connected mine to his and he growled, “Look at you, you dirty fucking brat. Harshly taking my cock and begging for more with just. One. _Look_.” With every pause he hit so far down my throat his balls slapped my chin, and by the last word he kept my head there, kept his cock in place. Reflexively my arms unlocked and grabbed his thighs because my only breathing source was now clogged. He barely felt the pinpricks of my nails when I tried to push him away for air, but he did groan in delight as he thrusted inside while locked in place. Five thrusts and he pulled me back, finally giving me the space to breathe. Couldn’t deny that what he just pulled had made me ravenous for more but holy shit, he wasn’t kidding when he said he would be thorough.

As I heavily and desperately took deep gulps of breaths in I noticed how out of it he really was. He wanted to finish, I knew, wanted me to swallow his every drop of cum, but his persistence at prolonging the inevitable had stopped him. He also liked to take his orgasm after I did, the weird gentleman, but I found myself wanting him to release down my throat. I needed to savor him, to taste him, take him inside me one way or another. I licked my lips clean of what I could, imagining it was his seed, his flavor exploding behind my tongue. It had him reaching out to me and taking me harshly by the braid, pulling my head back and temptingly rubbing his length against my mouth. “Do you want my cum down your throat?” Oh boy did I ever. I whined as I nodded and he groaned. “That ravaged face of yours is so alluring. Makes me want to do that and have you swallow every single drop. But no, I’ve got plans for you and we’re not going to end this just yet.”

With his cock still out, glistening with his pre-cum and my saliva, he walked over to the bar and gathered some of the things he’d brought. When he made his way back to me his proud stance told me he was in control of himself once more, raging hard-on forgotten for the time being. His stoic expression was back full force and I pouted at it, though I could see in his eyes he was still struggling with the image I presented. “Take off your heels and bend over the back of the chair,” was his command. Trying to control my pace and stave off my eagerness to please a bit I sat on the grass and took them off as calmly as I could. Then, with a deep breath, I stood and made my way towards what I now knew would be my cage for however long he deemed.

As I bent over he approached me and, after placing the things on the ground, assessed I was in the right position for what he had in mind. His fleeting touch on my back, as his fingers trailed back and forth, created a delicious trail of goosebumps in their wake and I groaned, wiggling my backside to try and get his attention towards it, towards my cunt. I was pleasantly surprised that it had worked, one of his palms trailing lower towards my slit and finding my engorged lips. His third rush of air for the night came out on my lower back as he lowered my underwear and unveiled me to his hungry gaze. “And here I thought you were drenched before,” was his seductive whisper before he planted an open-mouthed kiss on my exposed flesh.

“ _Shit!_ ” His rumbly chuckle, followed by the light flick of his tongue on my clit, left me breathless.

“Mm, I would love to drink you up, but that is a reward for good girls. Have you been a good girl?”

I wanted to say yes, but that would be a lie. A lie I was too close to chancing just to see how far we could take this but in the end I played it safe. “No Sir, I haven’t been.”

“No, you haven’t.” A single digit passed between my folds causing me to whine, especially when his touch left me altogether. I saw him gathering the ropes he’d let fall after he’d showed me them and started to work on me –first he tied my wrists to the front legs of the chair, then my knees to the upper back, finishing with my ankles on the lower part of the back legs. While he worked he questioned me on every single limb if he’d tied to hard or if it was too restrictive, always being the gentleman he was. He wanted to cause me the kind of pain that would bring me pleasure, the kind that I tolerated, not overpass the lines we’d set.  Once everything was set to his liking he asked, with a soft tap on my ass, “You good?”

“Yes Sir, thank you Sir.” It was the right thing to do, thank him for thinking of my comfort zones.

“Good girl.” Then, with one last pat on my cheek, his heat vanished from my body and I could feel him prowling around me. He knelt by my face and I strained a bit to look at his gorgeous silver hues while he took my cheek tenderly in his hand. The touch belied his next words, though. “Here’s what will happen. I will take my time and clean the mess left behind by our guests. While I work I want your eyes right where they fall –floor, chair, I don’t care, as long as you don’t stray your sight towards me or anything else that you might hear coming from my direction. If you do,” his slight pause was preceded by the one item in his arsenal that borderline felt too much on my skin sometimes, raising my chin with it, “you’ll earn three stings from my crop. Is that clear?” Oh dear God, I could feel my eyes widen at it. How had I not noticed he’d brought that with him? While I enjoyed spanking this was a different set of stings altogether and I knew how sensitive it left my skin afterwards. That one item always got to me, and if his hand earlier had made me shed a tear this item made me full on sob. He knew it too, though I wagered that was why he’d brought it. One slight from my part and I’d get the one item I still couldn’t decide if it felt too good or not when it fell on my ass.

He was still expecting an answer and I almost couldn’t give it to him at my surprise for the item he held. That very same crop I respected the hell out of softly tapped my chin and I gasped, wanting to get away from it, wanting to stray nearer, who knew. “Pet? If it’s too much for you, just say the word.”

His sweet consideration made all my uncertainty melt and I couldn’t doubt that no matter what I felt for the instrument, the Master would always make it feel good. _He_ would make it feel good for me. It was the silent courage I’d needed –and challenge. “Everything’s clear, Sir.”

The proud smile he sent my way was reward enough for me. How beautiful. If only I could reach out and touch it, softly trace it with my fingers as I’d done earlier. He nodded, kissed my forehead. His lips moved softly from side to side against it and I turned to goo, until he said, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about our little friend,” and then turned on the egg that still resided within me. I couldn’t stop the shriek that fell from my lips –he’d turned it on all the way to the main level of vibrations. “Earlier rules still apply now. In the meantime I’ll start cleaning my yard, and maybe I’ll decide then on when you get to cum.” He stood and left to do his part, and I heaved out a sob of lament at his parting. There went my man with my orgasm in hand.

And holy shit I was nothing but a mess. 

As he busied himself as if nothing were happening over here I heaved out curse after curse, whine after whine, groans after groans. With every tingle inside me my body revved up again, quickly. It left me tensing my muscles to withstand the torture, and as I tensed my body quaked with the force I was putting it through. The tough decision to not give in to what my body so craved as it was right there had my brain splitting, my heart palpitating in a rush. I couldn’t help when I screamed for him, when I begged him to come over and please, oh please, end my torture. I’d behave for him from now on, couldn’t he see that? There was no answer from him, and I came close to looking up as I snarled every damn obscenity I could think of then. God, the pain of not being able to release was driving me insane and after I’d hold on for so long? I couldn’t very well take it.

“Ahhh, ohmygodplease, Sir, _please_ ,” the sobs still came and he hadn’t had the need to use the crop on my flesh. But this was even more powerful than that damn toy of his and breaking apart came in different ways. This was one of them, I was finally starting to learn.

I don’t know how long he had me stay like that but his sudden appearance next to me, followed by his hold on my face, had me gasping and whining at him to stay and don’t leave. My whole body was shaking now, the chair slightly trembling along. His breath hit my ear and I could tell he was on the brink, but I didn’t know if he would give in to it now or not. “It’s like you’re my personal radio, sweetheart,” he growled low. “Your moans and whimpers are music to my ears, the best kind might I add.”

I heaved out a long and drawn out wail. “Please, Sir, don’t leave.”

He smirked at that, I could feel. “I won’t. I’ll be around finishing my job.”

And as he once again departed I let the tears truly fall. That fine line between pleasure and pain? My body was doing the tango on it, trying to fall one way or another. It wouldn’t, because it couldn’t decide where the landing was, but it was still there. And you know what was worse? He started to actively touch me as he passed by me. The touches were fleeting, random at best, but they were enough to have me guessing if he would give me more of them or leave me hanging, if my skin would break apart. Was he doing it to stoke the fire? To remind myself that he was still around and wouldn’t actually leave? A mixture of both? Whatever it was, it wasn’t helping matters at all.

After what felt like an eternity of succumbing to my basic of urges I felt the toy stop, and my body collapsed. I’d been running a marathon, it seemed like, though I was at my last vestiges, almost crawling my way to the finish line. My lungs heaved air desperately, my heart pumping out blood at quicker rates, and I still fucking sobbed, for mercy, for the endgame. I frowned slightly as another, farther away noise caught my attention. It sounded like more pants, and when I figured that yes, I was hearing correctly, I clued in that he wasn’t in a better state than I was. I could hear his pants, could imagine him stroking his cock harder with every sob of mercy I let through.

“Sir, please,” I whispered. I figured a last shot at words that I could utter were worth it, and oh boy did they not disappoint.

He griped my hips too tight, felt for my flesh. I groaned when he removed the toy and heaved out a big thank you at whatever deity had made Levi Ackerman feel mercy for me this night. I knew he would carry on longer if he was up for it, but after tonight’s events, followed by all the teasing and newness we’d done? He was still a man. A man that was currently digging his nails on my thighs and spreading me as far as the bindings would let. Then, with a shift in grip back at my hips, he grunted out, “Cum, now,” and he slammed his cock inside without warning, without so much a whisper hinting at it.

I saw fucking _stars_ as he plundered inside me, ripping out a scream of ecstasy of his name from my _lungs_. Vision white, breath gone, all my body could do was clamp harshly around him and tug him closer to his own release, a release I desperately wanted to feel. He kept the crazy, out of control pace, not once stopping or giving me a breather. He was ruthless with his pounding, angles only shifting when my cunt released him from the death grip it had on him. But then I tightened around his cock again, because the shift had only managed to find that wonderful spot he often found when with me, when in me. He gripped my braid, tugged my head back. With the pull my eyes flew open however they could and we made contact, both our pupils blown away into the nothingness they became when lust filled. He was lost to the throes, the fire that consumed us sending everything into a spiral.

“ _Minette_ , _fuck_!” His exclamation was so out of place, took me way off guard –the tingles that had started to subside came back full force and a third orgasm ripped through me, his harsh pace turning sloppy as he felt me contract again. “Beautiful,” he growled between gritted teeth at my expression and I loudly moaned his name. His slatted eyes closed in a groan of, “Again,” and I could only assume he wanted his name to be said again because, as I did it, he bent over my back after releasing my hair and marked it with his teeth, _hard_. It wasn’t just one bite he littered on it. Wherever he could he dug in, leaving teeth imprints everywhere. And then, when I felt his cock twitching uncontrollably, he smacked my ass once, twice, thrice with both hands.

“Who do you belong to?” Was his gritted and panted question.

 I didn’t hesitate to answer. How could I? It was my newest truth, my newest religion. “You, I belong to you.”

“That’s right, brat, you’re mine- _Shit!_ ” I’d started to grip around him again, crying at the too much pleasure, too much pain of having orgasmed so much. His mother tongue escaped him then and that was when I knew- he was right there at the edge. Words after words of unintelligible French fell from his mouth and holy shit the sensory overload was at its peak. He sounded so gorgeous talking like that and even though I couldn’t understand him it sounded divine. A last grunt, three more thrusts, and a shout of my name- that was all it took for Levi to finally come undone. As his seed spurted inside me I felt myself toppling over once more, my clenching walls hungrily milking him for all he was worth.

I was still silently sobbing by the time we both came down from our respective highs. He placed kisses upon kisses where he’d bitten on my back as we took a small breather, and after he took himself out of me – _mmm_ , how good it felt to have his seed fall down my thighs- he worked on unbinding me. With each released limb he massaged the slightly marked parts and once he was done, once he had me standing, he took me in his arms and carried me inside, softly kissing my forehead and praising every inch of me –heart, body, soul.

“You let me say your name,” I rasped out when my breathing had calmed.

He spoke against my cheek, “I needed to hear you say it while you came undone, after so long of denying myself that pleasure.”

“Thank you Sir, thank you,” I whispered, grateful for it, for everything.

He placed a loving kiss on my temple and I sighed. “You were such a good girl for me, sweetheart. You deserve a reward for holding on as long as you did.”

“Oh?” I whispered, throat still raw. “Can I choose what it’ll be this time?”

He chuckled. “No, pet, those I will always choose.”

I pouted but shrugged. “Oh well, it was worth a shot asking.”

“You ask every time you earn one, and every time I tell you the same,” he smiled. “What will I do with you?”

“Mmm,” I groaned slightly as I curled my arms around his neck. “I’ve got a few ideas in mind.”

“I’m sure you do, brat.”

“Old man,” I smiled as he bent to peck me on the lips.

** oooOooo **

The light of day touched my bare skin and the back of my eyes and I grunted at the annoyance. A soft chuckle at my side had me stilling. So, last night had actually happened. A soft sigh escaped me and was met by his devious lips trailing across mine. It made my nose scrunch up. “Morning breath,” I grunted out because shit, did he have to be so cute our first morning together with the bad case of morning breath I sported? His teasing chuckle was his answer and I groaned at it, gave him my back for being so mean so early. All he did was get closer and hold me tighter, lips trailing over my shoulder lovingly.

“Morning to you too.”

He kept up his gentle touches as I tried in vain to go back to sleep. I was dead tired after last night’s exquisite endeavors and I in no way wanted to get riled up again with how sore I felt. Still, the stirrings started to cross my body as he pressed himself fully against my backside, his cock already hard and heavy. It made me groan, honestly. “Dear Lord, aren’t you tired?”

His teeth nibbled at the back of my neck, hunger obvious in both sway of body and his deepened tone. “Of you? Never,” was his cheeky reply.

To which I responded with a smack to the arm that held me. “You know what I mean.”

He kept that uncharacteristic cheekiness, something I would get addicted to if he kept it up. “Are you still exhausted, baby?” A particular, sharp thrust between the middle of my ass cheeks had me gasping, desire mounting despite my tiredness. And then his words made things worse, Jesus Christ. “Did my pounding leave you unable to fuck again?”

Fucking hell… “You know damn well what your cock does to me, old man.”

Another sharp thrust had my body shifting to accommodate him of its own volition and I cursed at how quickly he’d worked his magic on me. “Who’s old?”

“You are.”

“Hm, but I don’t find myself as tired as you are. So. Who’s old again?”

His hand dangerously traveled over my tummy, seeking for what I knew had brought him such pleasure last night. His pinch would surely come, though it could either be a pleasurable one or a sting that would linger, depending on my answer. I fucking didn’t care, not when my sleep had been interrupted by both him and the stupid sun. “You. Are.” I squealed like a bitch when both his hands grabbed at my aching breasts, fingers pinching hard at my oversensitive nipples.

I was still wearing the lassos, thankyouverymuch.

And he still kept holding onto them, taking my damn breath away and turning my head into mush. “That’s not the answer I was hoping for, sweetheart. Care to try again?” I cried out a no, bratty attitude shining through as my sleepless body fully woke up and tuned in to his pleasure, in turn making me crave his everything again even with how worn-out I was. At that the pressure of his fingers increased and while I had thought he was already exercising his full strength on me this proved me wrong. Holy shit, the burn had me squirming against his body, trying desperately to shy away from it. He chided me, snaked his legs around mine to hold me still. “Give me the right answer and maybe I’ll let go.”

“You probably won’t, old fart,” I heaved out, gasping for breath, needing more than what he was giving me.

“You’re right, I won’t.” He hummed his pleasure on my skin, cock still thrusting, hands still pinching. “I love these little things too much to stop playing with them.” And then he tugged at the chain and made me shriek, the yank more of a sting than his fingers had been. “But. If you don’t give me the answer I’m looking for, I’ll have that delicious ass of yours looking pretty in red with the stings of my crop. You don’t want that, do you?” I shook my head, distress clear in my actions. He chuckled, “Then be a good girl and answer me. Who’s old?”

How could I answer him when my body had been thrown into oblivion by his skillful touch, his wonderful words, his potent aura? The way I moved against him, seeking for that which only he could give me when he wanted to, spoke volumes of how enraptured in the moment I was, and no words other than please would come out of my tired and lust filled brain after he had thoroughly turned me on. On his latest thrust his cock shifted and found my slit as he moved against it, a dark chuckle rippling in his chest. "Thought you were tired, pet. And yet here I find you wet for me. Mmm," he groaned against my back, teeth settling themselves right where he had bitten on our last romps. "I gave you enough chances to change your mind, don't you think?"

I gasped out, "No, wait- _ah_!”

"It's too late for begging, brat. You brought this on yourself." Shit! He had me there, the fucker. He turned me around, thankfully letting my nipples go and I heaved in a breath to calm myself down before I lost all vestiges of my early composure -or what I had left of it anyway. He obliterated most of it already and I was sure he would get rid of it completely soon enough. There was no way I could fight against the wonderful onslaught he was bringing on my form.

His eyes roamed every part of my chest after a heated contest of wills that I lost yet again, and I could feel his stare touching me, melting me. They landed on his new, favorite place, tongue peeking out to wet his lips in a clear indication of hunger. "Ah, but, we'll get to that later. Right now I want to play with my gift some more," and then he bent over and fucking licked one of my red and hard nubs, eyes holding mine captive as he did so.

“ _Levi_!”

I tried to grasp his locks, tried to pull him closer to me to get the utmost pleasure out of his wonderful tongue, but a hard smack on my thigh -and his hand gripping my arm hard- prevented it. "Keep your hands to yourself. It's my gift to enjoy however I want, not yours." He placed my hands against the headboard and I understood what he wanted, holding onto it before he even had a chance to give the command. "You already earned three stings to each cheek, don't make me add more." He dove back in with a delicious groan that had my toes curling in on themselves.

What a way to wake up –being delightfully assaulted by his lust, being devoured by this magnificent man. I never thought I’d get the chance to wake up next to him like this, to feel his warmth and fire igniting mine so thoroughly. This is what I’d been waiting for. This is what I had dreamt of. I was entirely grateful that I was here, feeling like a masochistic little shit under his touch, his care. Pretty sure I’d be letting my bratty side have more control of my actions if this was what waited for me on the other side of the coin. I would learn to love it, learn to take his crop, and maybe even go beyond it as I got accustomed to the stings it brought. For this man I would do and take anything –so long as it fell under my comfort zone, of course.  

Soft licks were followed by hard little bites that had me crying out and almost loosening the grip I had on that damn headboard. I, however, kept my hold and raised my chest more, trying to get more contact that way. He hadn’t said anything against it so I let my body speak for me, needing more of those hungry bites that never failed to stoke my fire. Hands gripping my breasts higher, body pinning mine down to stop my squirming, his mouth alternated between my tight nubs feasting with leisure at a fucking slow pace. Oh it looked sensual, alright, but it was driving me insane, this slowness. And if he kept giving me those smug looks of his I would not be held responsible for what I would do in retaliation.

A harsh flick had the chain tinkling delicately and the sound drew his eyes back to his task, a growl ripped out of his mouth as he jerked the chain with his teeth. “Oohhhmy _god_ ,” I breathlessly moaned out at the delicious sensation.

“Do you realize how fucking beautiful you are like this? At my mercy, pleading for my touch with every tiny noise that comes out of that pouty mouth of yours –drives me _insane_.” He left his mark on the underside of my breast then, and I yelled out in sweet agony at the new imprints left behind. Quickly but surely his teeth migrated lower, until his mark was etched in all the vulnerable places that would bruise and stay for days on end. With one last bite on my hipbone –shit, that one hurt like a bitch but it mingled so perfectly with the pleasure he was stoking it brought me right to that wonderful edge that always left me teetering between one end and the next- he rose above me, held himself high as he stared at his handy job.

He smirked, “You look worn out, sweetheart. Still tired?” Being the little shit that I was I nodded as I gasped for breath, eyes trained on his trying to communicate without words that I was revved up for the ending only he could give me but too damn exhausted to do anything about it, even though I’d tried to actively get him to where I wanted most. “You should go back to sleep, then. Tired pets stay asleep until they fully recover their energy.”

I unbelievably gaped at the ass, “Don’t leave me like this!”

His chuckled grated against my skin so annoyingly good. “Aren’t you tired?”

And because I was not about to be left like this I uttered a dirty, little, innocent lie. “I-I- no, I’m not, I lied about that, so please!”

Oh he knew I was lying, his brow raised like _that_ gave it away. “Ah, so you lied. Interesting,” he shrugged. “Alright, you’ll get what you want.” In a surprising turn of events he settled back on the bed, lounging against his pillows with an arm thrown behind his head, the other gripping himself firmly. “Come here and work for your orgasm if you want it, brat.”

The command had me shuddering from head to toes in both excitement and apprehension. Would I regret what I’d willingly thrown myself into this time as well? Maybe, but now wasn’t the right time to back off after my bratty attitude. With a deep resolve and wrangling what was left of my strength I climbed over his short but thick legs, aiming for his cock with my mouth. He halted me, though. “No, pet, climb and ride me.”

That left me breathless, though I complied before I earned myself another wicked punishment. I kept the eye contact with my man –holy shit that felt good to say- and slowly lowered myself on his length, groaning in pleasure as he started to stretch me. Hands on his shoulder for balance I paced myself in smooth rotations of the hips, grinding against his length, stirring his desire higher. My eyes roamed his body, taking in every inch of spectacular muscles he cleverly hid beneath his work suits rippling with the effects of my fucking. Some part of me knew it would be hard to finish without his help but so help me I would prove to him I could, tired or not. So I upped the tempo, groaning in need as I felt him go deeper inside me.

“Look at you go, sweetheart,” he breathed out and I groaned, his sex talk always something that effectively took me higher. “Fucking yourself on my cock without restraints and enjoying every second of it. Mm, do you want to cum?”

I couldn’t help but groan out a drawn out, “ _Yeees._ ”

It had him smirking, the bastard. “Then keep going, pet. Don’t stop until your cunt is squeezing me tight. Oohh,” was his delighted groan because I had gripped his cock then, his words eliciting so much pleasure from me. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

I whined out that yes, yes I was, miraculously, and as I did I sped up, wanting nothing more than to feel every single inch of him buried inside me to the hilt. Ah God, if only he took control. But no, this was my punishment for lying and I knew it would end exactly when I finished. I needed more, though, needed extra incentive, needed- Shit, one of my hands fell right on one of my clamped nipples and tugged harshly on it, making me scream to the heavens above. “ _Jesus_!” I wailed, head falling back in utmost desire. And then his inactive hands finally joined in, gripping my neck in a vicelike grip that had me gasping out for breath. It only served to make me pump faster, juices dripping from his shaft and falling everywhere. The sinful sounds of our coupling, the tinkling of my jewelry, our groans and moans mixed together –they created the perfect cacophony to stroke my hearing and I was _this close_ to finishing on sensory overload alone.

Then he started speaking French to me and I lost it. “ _That’s it my beautiful Minette, keep fucking your cunt on my cock like that._ ” With whatever he said I found my endgame, orgasm crashing through me in unending waves that set my being alight. I shouted his name –my new prayer- and as it left my lips he suddenly flipped us over and harshly gripping my thighs dove right in, rougher pace exactly what I’d been craving from the get-go prolonging my orgasm and making me scream. Hips plundering against mine I held onto his neck for dear life, feeling my breasts scrape against his chest, his breath mingling with my own. His eyes never left mine as he took from me what he wanted and I freely gave, silently encouraging each other to that beautiful place only we could go to find that which we sought –togetherness, to belong.

“Mine,” he kept repeating over and over and once he reached his peak he sealed his lips over mine, messily sipping from my mouth as I did his.

After a last nibble on my lip he released me and we each took what breaths we could to calm our ragged beings. With reverent fingers I traced his nose, his lips, his cheeks, and I couldn’t stop the lone tear that fell at the wonder I felt at being his once more. He kissed it away, silently inquiring what was up. “I can’t believe this is real.”

He tenderly kissed the wandering digits, smirked slightly. “You better believe it. You’re stuck with me from now on, I’m afraid.”

I softly smiled at that. “Those are some big words for such an old man.”

He raised his brow at the nickname –it had been what had started all of this, after all- but for once rolled along with it. “Are they, brat?”

“Mhm,” I sighed as he kissed my nose tenderly. As we held each other like that, surrounded by the content atmosphere, a thought struck me. “I keep forgetting you’re not from around here with how perfect your English is.”

He snorted. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“No, no, _no_ , you shouldn’t. You’ll stop talking dirty to me in French if your English skills keep getting praised,” I pouted.

“You’re weird,” he smirked. “Why do you like it anyway?”

 “Are you kidding me? Have you heard what you sound like?”

“Yes, like a normal human being that knows multiple languages, _Minette._ ”

“Ugh, you’re missing the point,” I thumped him on his arm.

An uncharacteristic, mischievous glint entered his grey orbs and he bent over to my ear, trailing his lips around it. “ _Want to go out on a date with me?”_

I couldn’t stop the moan that passed my lips as he huskily whispered whatever it was he said. It had him chuckling in delight, my reaction towards his accent. “I think I see your point now.”

“What did you say?” I mumbled against his shoulder blade.

“I asked you out for breakfast, sweetheart,” he chuckled. “I can’t believe something so normal turns you on.”

I gaped at him, at his revealing answer. “Did you just –Are you teasing me?”

“I might be,” he smiled just as he took himself out of me, ripping a small groan from me and a tiny grunt from him. “Now come on, let’s shower so I can have my first, proper date with you.” And unbelievably, after all we’d done I started to blush. Could someone blame me though? It was the first time he’d uttered words of the sort to me and had effectively turned me into mush. He chuckled at it, the ass, and I covered my face to hide away from the idiot. He pulled me into a sitting position, dragged my hands away from my face as he sweetly called out my name. “Don’t hide from me.”

“I wouldn’t be hiding if you’d stopped chuckling,” you muttered. 

“How can I when you look so cute like that?”

“Cu- _cute_?! Levi!”

And there he went chuckling again and I fell right back on that bed, face planting the fluffy pillow that met its wake. Well, I’d asked for it. This was what would meet my future with this man that called me his, with this man I called mine. I knew it would get chaotic, and I could tell it would be a fucking roller-coaster ride, but with him by my side I was ready to face whatever came our way. I finally belonged, and there was no way I would push that away for anything. 

 


End file.
